Raditz and Eighteen: Blonde & Black
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] *Under Construction; Read at your own risk. * A/U. Raditz and Eighteen know nothing about each other excluding the basic, general information, but that soon changes when a series of events lead to the two getting further acquainted as time passes. Includes slight B/V and Kakarot/CC. No Flames. Slight OOC.
1. Rivarly

**WARNING: This story is completed, but it is under major construction, and in my opinion, was done horribly (towards the end). Read this story at your own risk.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: 15th fic/story. This is my second Raditz and Eighteen fic. I have to say I really like the thought of those two together. This story is rated M, so beware.

Important: First off, I know that in actuallity Android 18 happens to be very strong and that her strength can rival even a Super Saiyan. That has been proven, but in this particular story...Eighteen is going to be tied with Vegeta in terms of strength. It's only fair, right? Also, this takes place on Planet Vegeta and yes, everyone that lives on Planet Vegeta will be a Saiyan.

Also, Eighteen will still have her blonde hair. And Zangya will have her orange hair, and she is a Saiyan in this fic. As for Bulma, she is a Saiyan and she'll still have her blue hair.

Review and Enjoy. _Please note that reviews determines how quickly I update._

Chapter 1: Rivalry

Eighteen, also known as Juu, was said to be one of the most strongest Saiyans Planet Vegeta had to offer. One of the most strongest female Saiyans at that. To be on par with the Prince of all Sayians was a feat not many could say they accomplished, all the same, it was also a feat that shouldn't be taken lightly. Though she, like many other Saiyans, took pride in their strength, she wasn't conceited enough to believe that she was undefeatable, like many others so foolishly liked to believe.

How could she? When they, the Saiyans, one of the most powerful races to exist, were reminded that they were inferior every time Frieza stepped foot on Planet Vegeta. No one could compare to his strength. That she was certain of. Even if it pained her to admit something such as that, she was no fool. She knew her limitations, and she was never one to go overboard or overstep the set boundaries in order to surpass limitations she knew she stood no chance of surpassing. It killed her to know that she'd stand no chance of surpassing him, and it also killed her to bite her tongue in the presence of Frieza. She loathed giving him any form of satisfaction, but what else could she do besides submit to whatever he wanted and hope that she'd survive the short, but seemingly long encounters she had to have with him?

That was the difference between her and Seventeen. While she given up hope and decided to just submit, Seventeen _refused _to submit and had _refused_ to give up hope. He refused to belive the notion that Freiza was unbeatable, and instead of acting like an over-obedient "monkey" as Frieza would call them, he spent whatever time he could training and putting his dream to rid Frieza for good into action. But now, since Seventeen was gone, it was her duty to fulfill his unfulfilled dreams and ambitions. It was her duty to fulfill the promise she made to him, and no matter how much training it took, she'd do it...

Eighteen walked through the corridor with her arms crossed over her chest, confidence evident in her icy, blue eyes as she headed for the Primary Training Chambers. It was around evening time, and the reddish color the sky contained would soon turn a dark, blueish-black. She tucked back a couple strands of blonde hair as she continued to strode down the corridor. Once she finally reached the door to the Primary Training Chambers, she halted her movement for a moment before punching in the four-digit password to open the door, courtesy of Bulma.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes ever-so-slightly, but said nothing, as soon as she saw Vegeta and his posse in the Primary Training Chambers as well. Opting to just ignore them all together and not pay them any mind, she made her way to one of the gravity machines the room hosted.

Since the Primary Training Chambers consisted of ten to twenty gravity machines, that meant that more than a few Saiyans', both males and females, could train at once, but since only the strongest of the Saiyans' were allowed to use them, it was never an issue with the Primary Training Chambers being too crowded. Especially since there were four different shifts as well: Morning, Afternoon, Evening, and Night. As for the other Saiyans, who weren't as strong as the Saiyans who used the First (Primary) Training Chambers, they used the Secondary Training Chambers, which were for the mid-strongest, and lastly the Third Training Chambers were for the weakest of the Saiyans. Majority of the Saiyans that used the Primary Training Chambers were grouped as First class, or Elite, Saiyans.

For those who used the Secondary Training Chambers, they were grouped as Second Class Saiyans and for those who used the Final Training Chambers - Third Training Chambers - they were otherwise known as Third Class Saiyans. These chambers were honestly the only hope they'd contain to defeat the likes of Frieza, and since they all wanted to keep that shred of hope, they kept any information regarding the training chambers limited.

And the sole genius behind this, as well as most of the technology they contained was Bulma, a Second Class Saiyan.

And because of the advantage Bulma provided the Saiyans with, it was deemed best, by King Vegeta himself, that Bulma and Vegeta were to share the same living quarters for the King wanted his eldest son as strong as possible.

"Juu-."

She narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan in front of her, hoping the idiot would get the hint and leave her alone, unfortunately he didn't because he hadn't budged an inch, much to her dismay. The Saiyan in front of her was bald and extremely bulky, to the point to where he towered over almost every Saiyan on Planet Vegeta, and the only hair he _did_ contain was facial hair. "Don't call me that. You don't have that privilege."

The Saiyan in front of her flinched at the coldness in her voice, but recovered quickly. He actually had the audacity to look hurt for moment and then raise his hands defensively as if he hadn't done anything wrong. "Don't be like that - "

Eighteen rolled her eyes, before effectively cutting him off. She didn't have time for his nonsense today. And she was, by no means, in a mood to hold a 'pleasant conversation' with him. "What do you want, Nappa?"

Nappa looked at her dumbly for a moment, before he continued, "Well, since you want to cut to the chase," he paused as he stepped closer to her, his tail sliding up her thigh, a smirk etched on his face, "I just wanted to know when you were going to stop by my room."

Eighteen gave him a look of disgust as she uncrossed her arms and grabbed his tail, causing him to slightly buckle. Just how dumb was this oaf? No matter how many times she refused and shut down his advances, he _still_ kept returning. It was time to end this once and for all. She never, not even once, used physical force on him but this was getting out of hand, and if she didn't want to deal with him again - which she didn't - then she had no choice but to get physical. As if to send a silent warning, she squeezed his tail harder, resulting in him falling to his knees and Nappa releasing a pained groan. She smiled lightly, but threateningly, keeping a strong grip on his tail as she did so. "Ask me that again, and I _guarantee_ I'll cut off the part that makes you a man."

Nappa looked at her in shock, but that soon morphed into anger once he heard his comrades laughing behind him, having heard the entire encounter. He gritted his teeth and with as much pride as he could muster, he stood back up (as soon as Eighteen released her grip on his tail, of course) and walked away, mentally noting to get her back later on. No one made a fool out of him and got away with it. She greatly out did him in strength, but he'd come up with something to knock her off of her feet. Something, even she wouldn't expect.

Eighteen turned to head for the gravity machine in front of her, when a woman with long, orange curly hair stepped in front of her. She clapped her hands in a slow, mocking manner, "Bravo, Eighteen. Too bad, you didn't accept his offer, he was probably the only guy who'd show any form of attraction towards you."

Eighteen smirked. "Jealous? I guess if I were you, I'd be upset if I were a slut, too."

Zangya growled. "I'd watch my mouth If I were you. I do exceed you in strength, Blondie."

Eighteen's smirked widened. "Strength isn't all it takes to win."

"Oh? Would you like to test that theory?"

Eighteen slid into her fighting stance with a smirk. The Saiyan in front of her hand no idea she has been waiting for this. The orange-haired woman always had something to say, and could never stop herself from meddling with everyone's business. Usually, she would just smirk and ignore the orange-haired woman, but today she just couldn't do it. Not when she had way too much pent up frustration and stress building up inside of her. The Saiyan in front of her was rumored to be on par with Kakarott, so she wouldn't lie to herself and state this wouldn't be a challenge. But she wouldn't have it any other way. "Gladly." Eighteen finally answered as she darted forward.

###

Raditz continued to laugh at Nappa, along with Kakarott. Vegeta's face held a smirk, but he said nothing, though it was evident that he was amused by the situation just as much as the others were. Vegeta's smirk suddenly faded as well as the amusement in his eyes and became a look of interest once he noticed the ongoing fight between two female Saiyans, Zangya and Eighteen.

"Look."

Kakarott, Nappa, and Raditz followed Vegeta's gaze only to see two women fighting. Raditz shook his head and started to walk in their direction. Nappa, confused as to why Raditz was heading towards the fight, spoke, "What are you doing?"

He stopped when he heard Nappa's question and replied, "We can't afford for one of the gravity machines to get destroyed."

Without waiting for Nappa to respond, he continued walking towards the ongoing fight.

###

Eighteen narrowly dodged a kick from Zangya and countered with a kick of her own. Zangya easily caught her kick and phased behind her slamming her elbow into her back. Eighteen groaned in pain, but quickly delivered a high kick to her opponents head. Zangya stumbled back slightly, but then kneed her in the back, followed by another knee to the back. Eighteen fell forward, but managed to fire a big, pink blast at the black-haired Saiyan before she hit the floor.

"I had just about enough of you! You ruined my shirt!" Zangya exclaimed while forming a ki blast in her right her hand, letting it increase in size. She'd end this pathetic excuse of a Saiyan for good. If she had the audacity to insult her _and_ ruin her clothes, she was as good as dead. With a battle cry, Zangya released the orb in her hand and watched with a satisfied smirk as it began to speed towards her opponent.

Eighteen mentally cursed at the sight of Zangya's orb heading towards her before bracing herself, her arms crossed into an 'x' in a futile attempt to block the attack. Just as the ki blast was about to hit her, she felt herself being scooped up bridal style, and watched as her opponents ki blast was nullified in a matter of seconds. Eighteen looked up only to find herself being held by a Saiyan with long, black, ankle-length hair. The only Saiyan she knew of with ankle-length hair was Raditz. The older brother of Kakarott.

"This isn't the sparring chambers," his deep, surprisingly smooth voice called out. "Incase you two haven't noticed, this is the Primary Training Chambers."

Zangya rolled her eyes, before glaring at Eighteen, "This isn't over, Blondie." She then adverted her gaze from Eighteen to Raditz, as if Eighteen was non-existent, a flirtatious smirk now playing across her face. "And as for you, I'll see you around."

Eighteen jumped out of Raditz grip and frowned as if she just realized she was being held. "I didn't need, nor ask for your help." She stated coolly, her arms across her chest as her icy, blue eyes locked with his black ones.

Raditz resisted the urge to mirror Eighteen's stance, instead, he replied, "I just happened to save you to prevent gravity machines from being destroyed. Besides, you looked as if you could use the help anyway."

Eighteen growled, turning to walk away. She didn't need, nor want this right now. "Whatever. Next time mind your own business."

Raditz watched as Eighteen walked away, restraining the urge to put her in her place. He shook his head as he muttered the word 'ungrateful' and turned to head back towards Vegeta and the others. The nerve of that woman. Couldn't even spare a simple 'thank you'. If he hadn't stepped in, she would have been spending sometime in the Regeneration Chambers.

%%%

"You two probably couldn't go a full week without arguing." Chi-Chi stated dryly.

Eighteen shrugged, her arms crossed over her chest as she sat on the decent-sized dresser in her spacious room. After her encounter in the Primary Training Chambers, she deemed it best to just head back to her living quarters, only to find Chi-Chi standing outside of her door. The urge to tell Chi-Chi to come back later was great but her need for company was even greater, so without further ado, she let her in.

It wasn't anything fancy, her living quarters, but it contained a dresser, a closet, kitchen, and a bathroom. As far as Eighteen was concerned, that was all she needed. Chi-Chi, whom happened to be a First Class Saiyan as well as one of her friends, the other being Bulma, was sitting across from her, on the edge of her bed, "I wasn't the one who started it. It was her."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and stood up, before walking over towards the window, "I should have known you were going to say something like that."

"Good guess," Eighteen replied sarcastically as she tucked a blonde strand of hair out of her face. She then hopped off her dresser, and headed into her kitchen for something to drink, "Thirsty?"

"Not really. "

"Suit yourself."

Chi-Chi shrugged and turned her attention back towards Eighteen's window as she silently observed the dark, bluish-blackish skies. Her thoughts then began to drift towards a certain spiky-haired Saiyan.

They've been friends ever since they were kids, besides, most of their younger days _were_ spent together. How could they have not become friends? It was a known fact that they used to butt heads almost every time they saw each other, but over the years', that seemed to simmer down to just every now and then...with their headstrong, yet similar personalities, how could they not clash every once and a while?

Even so, she wouldn't deny she felt a strong attraction towards him, but with all of the constant training he does and all the women approaching him, she doubted she even crossed his mind in that way. He probably even saw her as a younger sister, seeing as they did grow up together. She turned around to face Eighteen only to find her staring at her with a smirk on her face. She frowned, at the woman looking at her, feeling somewhat irritated, "What? What are you smirking about?"

Eighteen said nothing, but continued to smirk, which only seemed to irritate her raven-haired friend further. She probably wasn't expecting her to be paying attention to her, but it wasn't as if there were other Saiyans in here. So, what choice did she have? "Nothing," she replied, "your mind just seems really occupied by something, or maybe someone."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She had a feeling Eighteen knew who that someone was, but she wouldn't voice that out loud. "Whatever, Eighteen. I should head out now anyway. See you in the Dining Hall."

Eighteen nodded and watched as Chi-Chi took off and then locked the door behind her before heading for the shower. The required time for everyone to be in the Dining Hall was at nine O'clock sharp, which was in half an hour. The Dining Hall was the only place that wasn't separated by class, excluding all three of the training chambers, and strength. Of course royalty had their own table, with the exception of Bardock's two sons, Nappa, and Bardock himself.

Once she had the shower running and it was at her preferred temperature, she took off her clothes, and then stepped into the shower. Half an hour later, she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body, and then dried herself off, before heading for her closet. Shortly after she reached her closet, she began plundering through it until she came across her Saiyan Spandex attire, which was consisted of: a dark blue spandex suit, white boots (like Vegeta's) that were rounded instead of pointy at the tip, along with a dark blue, knee-length skirt made out of the same material of the spandex suit, and the usual female Saiyan chest plate, which she usually didn't wear unless she had to.

After finally getting dressed, she then exited her room, locked it behind her, and took off down the corridor for the Dining Hall. As soon as she entered, she could hear the loud voices of the Saiyan's practically rumbling. A few heads turned in her direction, but she paid them no mind as she proceeded to walk down the aisle towards where she usually sat at. Just as she got near her table, she heard a familiar voice and turned her head in that particular direction. A smirk formed as she recognized the voice as Chi-Chi's, who happened to be talking to Kakarot. _'Hm. Looks like I was right. She_-,' her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself stumbling backwards. She blinked a couple of times before realization hit her and began to scowl at the person that bumped into her, "_Hey_, watch where you're going."

The person that happened to send her stumbling backwards frowned, before his face contorted into a scowl as well. He was going to apologize, but he certainly wouldn't be apologizing now. She was really starting to get on his nerves with that rude attitude of hers; It was a complete mystery as to how someone like her could have any friends. First, in the Primary Training Chambers and now in the Dining Hall. He was really starting to dislike her, which was honestly sad seeing as they only talked to each other for the first time today. "You do realize that you bumped into me, right?"

She rolled her eyes before walking past him and saying the word 'idiot' loud enough for him to hear.

Idiot? He was by no means an idiot. He growled, before spinning around and heading for her, "Do you want to run that by me again?"

She halted, her left hand on her hip. She then smirked as she called tauntingly, over her shoulder, "Can't hear?"

Raditz clenched his fists, resisting the urge to tell her a thing or two. _Again. _She was deliberately trying to rile him up, and for what? Probably for her own satisfaction. He scoffed, he didn't have time for her little games. He was a warrior, and he had no time for foolishness. If she wanted to be like that, than so be it.

When she received no response, her smirk widened slightly, "I thought so." Before he could respond, she walked away, rolling her eyes. What an idiot. He was the one that ran into her, not vice versa. He just better be lucky she had to meet up with Bulma and Chi-Chi right now, or he'd be sorry.

###

Raditz shook his head and then headed back for his table. Though he wasn't royalty, he usually sat with King Vegeta and his two sons, along with his father and his other brother. He wouldn't have gotten up if he knew he was going to end up running into her, but it was too late to concern his self with that.

"What took you, Raditz? I thought you were just going to the Lavatory."

Raditz scowled. He didn't know he had to give Nappa a full report every time he did something. "I did, Nappa. I just ran into someone."

Kakarot knowingly raised an eyebrow, having seen the encounter between the two. "You mean the blonde?"

Raditz nodded, "Yeah, _her_."

Kakarot smirked, "Women troubles?"

Raditz scowled, "Don't get any ideas, Kakarot."

"Yeah, everyone knows that the blonde is mine, " Nappa chipped in.

Raditz rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. You're obviously not her type."

Nappa growled, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly how I said it. Face it Nappa, you scare all of the women away."

Nappa growled, "That's not true and you know it. I've had plenty of women."

"That's because they're either stupid or desperate." Raditz answered.

Nappa chose to growl at Raditz accusation, seeing as he had no idea how to retort.

Raditz rolled his eyes and just as he was about to respond, his brother spoke, "You're whore is heading this way."

Raditz turned in the direction of where his brother was looking, only to see Zangya heading straight for him, just like he said. Raditz turned back around to face his brother, "She's not my whore, Kakarot. I'm not even interested in her. How many times do I have to tell you that? And about that whore statement...she's just finding solace in the wrong places. You know her comrades were killed on a purging mission."

Kakarot shrugged, "So, that doesn't mean she can turn into a slut."

Raditz rolled his eyes, "It's not like she's sleeping with any of us."

Kakarot was going to respond but decided against it since Zangya already made it to their table. As soon as Zangya reached Raditz, she smirked seductively as she bent over forward's to whisper something in his ear. Kakarot watched as Raditz rolled his eyes, and excused himself, pulling Zangya along with him.


	2. Can't Seem to See Eye to Eye

*Disclaimer- I own nothing*

Eighteen finished her food about ten minutes ago and was now waiting on Chi-Chi and Bulma to finish up theirs, which usually took them longer than it should. Maybe if they stopped talking long enough to eat, they'd get finished faster. She rolled her eyes as she tilted herself backwards in her chair, balancing her chair on its two hind legs. It was night time and since dinner in the Dining Hall usually lasted for an hour, and it was already 9:40, that meant that they had approximately twenty more minutes before they were dismissed. She turned her attention towards the two gossiping women, suddenly starting to get annoyed. "Would you two hurry up already?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "Can it, Juu. You're too impatient for your own good."

Bulma nodded in agreement, releasing a small, feminine laugh, "You can't deny it, Juu. She has a point. You should really work on that, you know?"

Eighteen scowled. They had the nerve to call _her_ impatient? Chi-Chi wasn't as impatient as her. That she'd admit, but Bulma was a completely different story when it came to certain things. "Oh yeah? And _you_ don't?"

Bulma's smile turned into a frown as she feigned ignorance, "What are you talking about, Juu? Lying isn't healthy."

Eighteen released a low growl as she turned her head away from her two friend's, into the opposite direction. "You both know, I hate lying."

Bulma rolled her eyes, as she waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, calm down already. I swear you and Vegeta are more similar than you think."

Eighteen scoffed, "Don't compare me with him."

Chi-Chi shook her head, "You haven't changed much."

Eighteen shrugged as she pulled back a strand of her hair, and then put her arms behind her head. Just as she was about to close her eyes and tune out everyone else, Bulma spoke, "Hey, Juu. Looks who's back."

Curious, she followed Bulma's gaze only to see Raditz and Zangya entering the Dining Hall. Confused, she turned to face Bulma for an explanation, not really sure why should care about either of them.

_'_"ATTENTION!," boomed a loud, gruff voice, ceasing the blonde Saiyan's thoughts. Every Saiyan turned in his direction, giving King Vegeta his or her attention. Once King Vegeta was certain he had everyone's attention, he proceeded. "I have received an important report that we all know, shouldn't be taken lightly. As we all know, the top scientist around here, Bulma, has recently created an device that lets us know in advance when Frieza is suppose to arrive. Unfortunately, Frieza will be here in approximately two weeks."

The King grew agitated as majority of the Saiyan's suddenly began to get into an uproar. "SILENCE!," he boomed loudly, pausing long enough just so the Saiyan's protests could die down. "Soon enough, the time will come when we're no longer under his command!" The Saiyan's roared loudly in confirmation and King Vegeta smirked, "Very well then. I expect all of you to be training twice as hard. That concludes what I needed to say. Dismissed!"

Eighteen stood up angrily, her chair slamming into the floor, and began heading for the exit, pushing and shoving other Saiyan's out of her way. Bulma and Chi-Chi followed after her, already aware of what had her so worked up. Eighteen ignored the Saiyan's that were staring at her as well as the other Saiyan's in general. She was pissed. No. She was _beyond_ pissed. That freak made her sick, and she hated him with a passion, him and his posse. She had a good mind to tell him a thing or two, but all that would end up in was something certainly not pleasant, but of course something enjoyable for that sick, twisted, freak. She emitted a low growl as she clenched her fists. If only she was strong enough to defeat him! Bowing down to him, made her sick as well as addressing him as "Lord" Frieza. She hated succumbing to him like a weakling without a backbone. It made her want to heave up her insides. Once she made it to her room, she entered the required pin and then entered once the door opened.

She could hear Bulma and Chi-Chi not too far behind her, but she didn't want to be bothered by neither one of them right now, nor anyone else. She closed her room door behind her before heading over towards her window, and flying out of it the minute she opened it. She was in a _perfect _mood for a good work out.

###

Bulma and Chi-Chi knowing exchanged looks. They knew full well that when the blonde-haired Saiyan got in one of her moods like this, that it was best to just leave her alone until she came around. The blonde would probably throw herself into one of the gravity machines in the Primary Training Chambers as soon as her shift came.

"Come on, Chi. She obviously doesn't want to be bothered right now."

Chi-Chi sighed as she shook her head. She could be so stubborn at times. "I know. We'll just have to check on her later. Maybe she'll be calm by then."

Bulma nodded her head in agreement, and without another word, both of the women parted, going their separate ways.

###

Eighteen descended onto the ground with ease, the hatred she felt reflecting through her icy, blue eyes. The blonde wasted little time, sliding into her fighting stance expertly, as she threw multiple punches as well as a few kicks here and there. Words couldn't even describe the intensity of the hatred and anger she felt towards the tyrant. _He_ was the reason for her suffering! _He_ was the reason why she wanted nothing more than to slaughter him and give him a taste of his own medicine, and then more! _He_ was the reason why she had reoccurring nightmares of that dreadful event that took place every night! _He_ was the one that took away the only person that she held closest to her! _He_ was the one who killed him…_Seventeen. _

He killed Seventeen. He killed him without a once of hesitation, and then, the sick smirk he held on his face afterwards, made her want to disembowel him right then and there. The bastard even had the audacity to laugh and continue on as if nothing took place.

Seventeen was all she had left. Seventeen had always been there for her. Always. And, yet Frieza killed him in less than five seconds. The blonde clenched her fist, and gritted her teeth, her chest heaving up and down as the anger, as well as other emotions, she felt that day began to wash all over her again.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists tighter, before releasing a short, scream in frustration and driving her fist into the very ground she stood on. '_Seventeen! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut for once! You idiot!' _Eighteen exhaled as she tried to force herself to calm down, last thing she wanted was to attract attention. She mentally chastised herself for getting carried away, and continued her work out. One day, that bastard would get what he deserved, and she couldn't wait. She hoped he'd-

"Mind if I join you?"

Eighteen spun around quickly, her eyes narrowed at the Saiyan in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder how much he'd seen. What was he doing out here anyway? "What do _you_ want?"

His eye twitched at the harshness in her voice. Here he was trying to be concerning, and so far all he was getting for being concerned was the third degree. Next time, he happened to notice her while walking down the corridor, he definitely wouldn't bother trying to help. "You look like you needed a sparring partner."

"Well, I _don't_," she answered coldly, her arms now folded across her chest and her eyes still narrowed.

"You could have fooled me," he retorted as he mimicked her, folding his muscular arms across his chest. If she was going to continue giving him this attitude of hers, then he'd be sure to just leave her alone altogether. He was already starting not to like her when they first time crossed paths, and then again in the Dining Hall. And here she was _again_, giving him the cold shoulder. Why did he even try? He supposed he pitied her, which was probably why he decided to come outside when he witnessed her whole… meltdown. Next time, he'd just ignore his conscience.

"What did you see?"

By the tone in her voice, he could already tell it was more of an demand then a question. "I obviously seen enough to cause me to come out here."

"I don't need your pity."

Raditz rolled his eyes as he dropped his arms, which were now hanging at his sides. "I'm getting sick of your attitude. I stopped by because you looked as if you could use the help. But apparently, you don't, nor do you have any gratitude."

Raditz took off without waiting for a response from the blonde-haired Saiyan. Eighteen stared after him, a scowl across her feminine features. As if she needed his concern or his help. She jumped up in the air, just high enough to place her in front of her window, her blonde strands flying up as she did so. Once she was in front of her window, she began to levitate and then flew in through her window. Shortly after, she closed the window behind her and locked it, pushing the latches down, and headed in her bathroom for a quick shower. About half an hour later, after she was finished, she slipped into her Queen-sized bed, hoping to fall into slumber more quickly tonight.

Though, she knew it wouldn't be likely.


	3. Nightmares

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

Eighteen shot up, her eyes wide open as she panted heavily. Her fists were clenching the white sheets that covered her bed as perspiration clung to her face. It happened again. _That_ nightmare. She should have known that her attempt to get sleep would be futile, yet she still attempted to do so nevertheless. She closed her eyes, willing herself to gain her composure, mentally noting how difficult it was tending to get each time she relived these nightmares.

Inhaling a breath of air before exhaling shortly after, she re-opened her eyes, her eyes quickly darting around, taking in her surroundings. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she sat up and twisted her body clockwise - so that her feet were in contact with cool, carpet - and proceeded to head for the bathroom. Once she reached the bathroom, she headed straight for the sink, not bothering to turn the lights on.

This was getting out of hand, thought Eighteen. These reoccurring nightmares were going to drive her insane if she couldn't figure out a way to halt them effectively. They've been occurring ever since Seventeen was killed. In front of her eyes no less.

Eighteen placed her hands on the either side of the sink, trying to restrain herself from getting worked up again. It was all that bastard's fault. He took away the only family she had left, the only person she trusted on this planet more than anything - or anyone else for that matter. Now, what did she have left? Now, who could she go to when something was troubling her? Half of the time, she didn't even have to approach him. He'd always just had this way of knowing when something was wrong.

It didn't help that she could still remember every detail - whether it was the time, how things smelt, or what everyone was dressed in, she could still remember. She gritted her teeth, barely able to restrain herself from gripping the sides of the sink.

There was just no way she'd be able to go back to sleep now. The only way she could possibly get any sleep was to either get in a fierce workout outside or walk around for a while - anything to distract her mind.

###

Bulma groaned as she took in the sight before her. She just stepped out the bed for no more then a minute to use the bathroom, and Vegeta was already hogging most of the covers. She wouldn't put it past him to be doing it deliberately. Why did they even have to share a bed in the first place? Oh, that's right. Because the _Prince of all Saiyans_ stated that since he was the Prince and of higher class than her, he wouldn't change anything for her, whether it made her uncomfortable or not. According to him, she'd just have to deal with it.

The blue-haired Saiyan rolled her eyes, before strolling over to what her side of the bed was and reluctantly sliding in. Once she was settled, she decided to try her luck by trying to grasp some of the covers Vegeta was hogging, but her attempt proved to be futile. "Vegeta." Bulma called out in aggravation, giving him a hard shove for good measure.

Vegeta emitted a growl, cracking one eye open. "What?" he barked rudely, clearly not appreciating the fact that he was just shoved in his own bed, no less.

Bulma, unfazed by his tone of voice, replied, "Stop hogging all of the covers!"

Vegeta smirked before turning his head the other way. "These covers do happen to belong to me. If you don't like it, then go somewhere else."

Bulma gritted her teeth, trying to restrain herself from saying anything else for she was all too aware that he was most likely trying to rile her up. She honestly didn't have time for this. She had to be up _early_ in the morning to head for the lab, and she needed her beauty sleep - it wasn't as if she actually _needed_ it, but there was nothing wrong with getting well-deserved sleep.

"Fine. You're lucky I'm tired, pal. I'm going to Chi-Chi's."

When she received no response - as if she would have waited for one - she got back out of the bed, and headed for the door mentally praying that Chi-Chi wouldn't fuss too much when she knocked on her door.

###

_He'd_ be here in two weeks. Well, approximately two weeks to be precise. Eighteen hated when he came. He always made sure to dish out a sarcastic remark to her. Sure, he always taunted every Saiyan merely for his own form of entertainment, but she was certain that he taunted her a whole lot more just because. It was as if he was daring her to do something - _anything_ - in order for him to have an excuse to make her life hell even more.

So far, she has been succeeding in biting her tongue, but something within her told that this time their encounter would be different. And she wasn't so sure if she liked that. If Seventeen was still alive, he'd be scowling at her and chewing her out for even listening to the likes of Frieza. Seventeen wasn't the type to take orders from anyone, and that led to his murder.

She clenched her teeth. Her shift for the Primary Training Chambers was in the Evening, and she wasn't so sure she'd be able to hold out that long - the way she was feeling, she needed some type of release now - but she had no choice unless she went back outside and trained until then because roaming the corridor just wasn't cutting it.

###

Raditz was in his bed, arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander. He had yet to fall asleep since his encounter with Eighteen, and he couldn't help but think back to when he saw Eighteen outside. He was on his way to his room, walking down the corridor when he noticed her. He hadn't even realized he had stopped to watch her, until he heard her loud scream of frustration.

In that moment, a thought came to him, causing him to think that maybe there was a reason why Eighteen was the way she was. Of course, he knew nothing about her besides the basics and he was pretty sure that went both ways, but he still couldn't stop that thought from coursing through his head. He knew that Eighteen used to have a twin brother, but from the limited amount of information he knew...he knew he was dead. Those two used to be joined at the hip; if you saw one then you always saw the other. They were practically inseparable.

He didn't know why Seventeen was dead, but he knew that she had to be taking it pretty hard. Like he said, they were practically inseparable. That could be part of the reason why she was acting like a b -

He ceased his thoughts immediately, not sure why he was even thinking about her in the first place. He knew nothing about her besides the basics yet merely from their first three encounters, he could deduce that she was unbelievably rude. Just because she lost someone didn't mean she had to take it out on other people, if that _was_ the case. She wasn't the only person that lost someone. Hell, majority of the Saiyans on this planet had lost someone. And if that wasn't enough, they - a powerful race of warriors - were being treated like trash and as if they were inferior by Frieza and his damn lackeys.

Everyone on this planet was going through something, not just her...she needed to realize that, but he wouldn't be the one to make her realize that. He wanted nothing to do with her. He was through with her. The only reason he went outside when he saw her out there was simply because he pitied her, and a part of him - a part of him he couldn't identify - had wanted to comfort her; She had looked so vulnerable out there. It was as if she was a totally different person.

And then when he approached her, and she spun around...that moment their eyes locked... he could read almost all of the emotions that flickered through her eyes before she slipped into that cold, emotionless guise she sported on a daily basis.

_..Tch. I'm getting soft. I got problems of my own I need to sort out...like getting Zangya off my damn back._

He knew she had a thing for him, but like he told Kakarot he wasn't interested in her. She just wasn't his type. She wasn't feisty enough. Besides, he didn't want a woman that'd throw themselves at him. He wanted a woman that was a challenge. One who wouldn't bore him to death and keep him interested. He wanted a woman that wouldn't be afraid to stand up to him, or back down too easily. He wanted a woman similar to Kakarot's...if only his idiot of a brother would claim the girl before it was too late. He was too stubborn and thought that she wasn't into him, and didn't want to waste his breath or ruin their friendship if she didn't return his feelings.

Even he could tell the two had feelings for each other, but if he idiot brother couldn't see it, then he wouldn't bother. It wasn't as if it concerned him anyway. There were more important matters at hand, like putting his plan into action of getting rid of Frieza.

That freak and his lap-dogs would be here in two weeks, and he'd be sure to use those two weeks to the fullest.

**A/N:** Alright, so I haven't exactly updated in a while, but that's due to several reasons. I graduated from high school recently, so I should definitely be able to get in a good bit of updates for a while. I'd **_really_** appreciate reviews. And if you're not a newcomer to this story, then you should know that I revised chapters 1 & 2. Oh, and no flames. But if you do flame me at least flame me in your Penname not as a guest or anonymous.


	4. Conflicted Emotions

*Disclaimer - I own nothing. *

(One Week Later)

Eighteen hadn't slept properly for a week. For the past week, whenever she was awake she was training, whether it be outside or in the Primary Training Chambers when her shift came. Whenever she wasn't training, she was desperately trying to get the sleep she knew she was losing as each day passed. Whatever sleep she did manage to get didn't last long due to the nightmares she had, so once again, she found herself training. Harder and Harder. Pusher herself to depths she didn't even know her body was capable of reaching.

Eighteen knew it wasn't healthy for her to be pushing herself the way she was, but she could care less. She has been doing everything she could to alleviate the frustration and stress, and nothing was working. She didn't know what to do anymore, and she honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take. Seventeen was killed half a year ago, and this had never happened before. So why was she suddenly frustrated and on the verge of plummeting anything she could get her hands on? Was everything finally catching up to her? All of the emotions she held in since day one: rage, shock, fear, longing, hatred, desperation...was the bottle she sealed everything in finally cracking? Was she at her breaking point?

She knew there was only but so much one could take, but was she really that close to falling off the edge of the cliff? Was there anything she could do to just make all of it disappear? If pushing herself and training wouldn't help, then _what_ would? What could she do?

Eighteen was already aware that Bulma and Chi-Chi was worried about her, but she was thankful that the two were smart enough to give her the space she needed right now. With the way she was feeling, she knew for certain that she'd just snap at them and release out her frustration on them, something they didn't deserve. To her dismay and extreme disappointment, Zangya hadn't said a word to her this past week; She didn't know if Zangya had other things on her mind or if she was just being mindful for once...she highly doubted that last statement, but she just couldn't bring herself to care about that either.

In exactly one week, she'd be face to face with Frieza again. And as if Frieza wasn't enough to deal with, she'd have to deal with his lackeys as well. Zarbon specifically. Zarbon seemed to have a thing for her, and it disgusted her to no end. Anything or anyone that willingly worked for or with Frieza disgusted her.

She had no idea what she did to deserve someone like Zarbon chasing after her, but if he could stop smirking at her, and staring at her with lust in his eyes then she'd be fine. Whenever Seventeen was around and alive, he made sure to put it out there that he did not appreciate Zarbon ogling her at all, and Seventeen, not being one to tolerate anything from anyone, engaged Zarbon in many fights and ended up in the Regeneration Chambers each time. She was certain that there was a tank in the Regeneration Chambers made specifically for Seventeen.

Whether or not it was still there, she had no idea. But now, she had no one left to defend her or protect her anymore. It was up to her to either take whatever Frieza and his goons dished out towards her, or do something about it. Seeing how she was no where on Frieza's level in terms of strength, she had no other option but to suck it up and just hope that one day, Frieza would meet his end and cease to exist.

But because of her promise to Seventeen, that wasn't an option either. Seventeen wouldn't want her taking orders like a puppet. That just wasn't Seventeen's nature, which was once again, why he was murdered by Frieza.

And now, she found herself with another problem on her hands. Should she follow Seventeen's wish and follow through with promise she made, or should she just continue bowing down to someone who deserved nothing short of death.

Eighteen didn't know what to think anymore honestly. She was just so confused. Conflicted. It shouldn't be that hard to make a decision, but nothing was ever easy. She did make a promise though, and if anything, Eighteen hated breaking promises. Eighteen released a short sigh. Her thoughts along with her emotions were just haywire right now, and until she did something about it, it'd just continue to get worse until she was finally able to cease the hell going on inside her head.

A faint gust of wind blew against her, causing her blonde hair to sway wildly momentarily, and also succeeding in jerking Eighteen out of her thoughts. She blinked, her awareness coming back in as she took in her surroundings. It was dark, the atmosphere being illuminated by nothing except the red moon that hovered in the sky. She was outside, lying down on her back, and the grass was tickling her every so often when the wind would blow. She was most likely the only person out here, but that didn't bother her; the less the merrier.

She hadn't realized she been out here so long. After her Evening Shift in the Primary Training Chambers, she came right outside and trained and she didn't go back in until it was time to be gathered in the DIning Hall. Training, eating, sleeping, and thinking seemed to be her only routine this past week, and with the way things were apearing...that routine didn't seem as if it'd be changing anytime soon.

Eighteen knew that she should probably at least attempt to get some sleep tonight, but the blonde-haired Saiyan just deemed it pointless. She'd do nothing but have another nightmare and stay awake for the rest of the night.

"Eighteen." A familiar voice called out, causing her to sit up and turn to the source of the voice. "May I join you?"

Eighteen didn't have the strength to tell him the leave her alone, besides, a small part of her actually wanted some form of comfort. "Go ahead." She replied nonchalantly.

Raditz, surprised that Eighteen didn't tell him to go away and respond with some type of rude statement or remark, hesitated for a moment but finally sat down beside her. "Something's wrong with you, even I can see that." He stated bluntly. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend to be your friend, but if you want to talk, I'll listen."

Eighteen didn't respond, but Raditz wasn't expecting her to respond, so the two just sat in comfortable silence. Raditz honestly didn't know what to think right now. He had planned to stay away from Eighteen, finding her rude tendencies and rude remarks aggravating, but when Chi-Chi and Bulma had approached he and Kakarott when they were leaving after the gathering at the Dining Hall was finished, and Chi-Chi and Bulma had spilled how worried they were about Eighteen and how she'd been behaving for the past week, he somehow knew he was about to get involved when Kakarott turned to face him with a smirk on his on face.

And he wasn't mistaken.

Kakarott had reassured both female Saiyans that if anyone would be able to get through to her, it'd be Raditz and when both women gave him a confused look, Kakarott didn't hesitate to supply them with all of he and Eighteen's encounters last week.

After hearing about he and Eighteen's encounters, both women agreed with his younger brother and pleaded for him to see if he could at least talk to her, he reluctantly agreed, but deep down inside, he knew that he probably would have approached her sooner or later. Ever since last week (that night when he was laying in his bed wide awake, pondering), he couldn't get her out of his mind, nor their last encounter and what he witnessed. He even found himself watching her the past week for a reason he couldn't identify. He didn't even know what to think of that last thought, so he just chalked it up to him being too curious for his own good and that he was still pitying her. Nothing serious, right?

That was at least what he wanted to believe, and he refused to think otherwise.

###

Bulma and Chi-Chi were located in Chi-Chi's living quarters, both lying flat on their backs on the bed, side by side. Both women were worried about Eighteen. They both thought that if they gave Eighteen some time to herself, then she'd eventually at least come around a little...but it has been a _week_, and Eighteen displayed no signs what-so-ever of coming around. In fact, it was the opposite, it was almost as if she getting worse.

"I hope Raditz will get through to her." Bulma stated quietly.

Chi-Chi sighed. " I hope so, too."

Not knowing what else to say, the two women fell into comfortable silence once more, each worrying about their blonde-haired friend.

###

"What do you want, Nappa?" Zangya questioned, staring up at the bulky Saiyan impatiently. She had better things to do than converse with the bald Saiyan in front of her. Plus, she was tired and ready to go to bed. She had just got out of the shower, and was just about to lay down until a knock outside of her door had reached her ears.

If she knew it was Nappa beforehand she wouldn't have bothered answering.

"Are you familiar with that blue-haired Saiyan?"

Zangya blinked, not sure where Nappa was going with this. Of course, she knew who he was talking about. The Saiyan he was talking about was the _only_ Saiyan with blue hair. "I don't know much about her, but I know who you're referring to."

Nappa nodded. "Rumor has it that she invented something strong enough to knock out a Saiyan for an hour or two."

It was true. After countless Saiyans had returned from purging missions severely injured - to the point of requiring immediate surgery (there were only but so many regeneration tanks and Bulma had been upgrading them at the time so they were out of use) - and needed something strong enough to knock them out, Bulma had got to work on something that would work.

Zangya shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"Could you get it? I want to teach Eighteen a lesson. Are you in?"

Zangya smirked. "I can get my hands on it, and I'm in on one condition: let me in on this plan of yours. It's about time Eighteen get put her place." Zangya still hadn't forgiven her for messing up her outfit that day.

Nappa smirked sadistically. "You've got yourself a deal."

**A/N**: If you're not a newcomer, then you should seriously read over the previous chapters...like I said before, I revised them and made some changes. Anyway, that aside, Nappa has something in store for Eighteen that will definitely knock you off of your feet...I hope. Please review. I'd appreciate it. Really.


	5. Humiliation

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N: Just so this story is more organized for my benefit. Chapters 1 through 3 take place on a _Monday_. So all of three chapters occur Monday. Remember that. And the previous chapter (chapter 4) also occurs on a Monday...remember that I did a 1 week time skip.

Frieza will arrive on Planet Vegeta in six days. On with the story.

Thanks for reviewing last chapter, **LyraRayne**. Your review motivated me to get the next chapter up.

{Tuesday; the next day}

Ever since she and Raditz sat in comfortable silence last night, she couldn't seem to get it out of her head for anything. It was as if, along with all of her problems and troubles, last night seemed to be throwing her emotions haywire as well. Eighteen for the life of her, couldn't figure out why she couldn't just forget about it and move on. It wasn't as if anything happened last night. _All _they did was sit in silence.

Oddly, she felt slightly more at ease with him beside her for a reason she couldn't place. She didn't know whether or not it was because he didn't try to pry anything out of her, or if it was the fact that he merely accepted that she wasn't going to talk, and though she rather not admit it...his presence really wasn't all that bad. And she didn't know what to think of that statement.

With a sigh, Eighteen just decided to cease her thoughts for the time being; she just had too much on her mind right now, and she was still frustrated. If she kept thinking then she'd most likely just work herself up even more, and there was no point to that. She at least felt slightly better compared to last week, and even though that was an enigma as well, she didn't really feel like dwelling on it.

It was Evening time, which meant that it was time for her shift in Primary Training Chambers, and training outside just had no where near the same effect as training in one of the gravity machines Bulma invented. She happened to be on her way to the Primary Training Chambers right now, and since she was more than eager to work off the frustration still lingering around within her, she was heading to the PTC (Primary Training Chambers) a lot more earlier than she usually would, which was as soon as they were able to be used.

Normally, she'd give it an hour in order for everyone to already be situated before she entered, or for people to already have gotten what they deemed appropriate from the PTC. But as of now and maybe later on through the rest of the week, she'd need to be in the PTC as soon as possible for a while.

Eighteen paused in front of the door of the Primary Training Chambers as a thought suddenly occurred to her. She had no doubt that Vegeta and Kakarott was already in there, but would Raditz be in there as well? Eighteen raised an blonde eyebrow slightly. Why was she even worried if Raditz would be in there or not? It wasn't as if she cared, right? She hadn't cared before, so why should care now?

Did she feel as if she owed him some sort of thanks or something? She scowled at that thought. She didn't owe him anything. She didn't ask him to save her during her fight with Zangya, and she didn't ask for his pity that time he confronted her outside, and most importantly she didn't ask for him to sit outside with her last night. So why should she say thanks for something she didn't ask for in the first place?

With a scoff, she decided that she didn't owe him anything and punched in the numbers and watched as the door slid open before stepping in to search for a free Gravity Machine. Her assumption immediately proved to be correct when she saw Vegeta and Kakarott standing around, leaving her to guess that they were probably taking a quick break from the Gravity Machine. Her eyes then landed on Zangya, whom was smirking at her, and she rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her; she simply wasn't worth her time.

Eighteen also happened to notice that Nappa was staring at her, but she paid him no mind, her eyes still roaming around to find a Gravity Machine. Unintentionally, her eyes happened to land on a pair of black eyes in her search - black eyes she immediately recognized as Raditz's eyes - and despite the thoughts she had earlier about not owing him any thanks, she offered him a small smile before continuing on with her search and finally finding an open Gravity Machine.

###

Raditz watched as Eighteen walked away in slight shock. When their eyes met, he had expected her to roll her eyes and walk away, or say something or do _anything_ rude. Hell, he didn't even expect her to acknowledge him in anyway. But, she certainly surprised him.

He'd never seen her smile before. If she wasn't smirking, her face was mostly neutral as if she didn't have a care in the world, and as if nothing bothered her...but to think that she could actually smile, and throw one in his direction for that matter...it caught him off guard and for a split second he didn't know what to think.

Raditz felt an arm around his shoulder and turned to face his younger brother in slight annoyance, his thoughts about a certain blonde now ceased.

"Looks like she has a thing for you." Kakarott taunted, smirk on his face.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Kakarott. Even if she did, you wouldn't know a damn thing about a woman being interested."

Kakarott scoffed, removing his arm from around his older brother. "I'm not you."

"I didn't say you were, Idiot."

###

Eighteen panted lightly. An hour had passed, and she had yet to take a break from training. She hadn't released as much as frustration as she wanted to, and that simple fact just seemed to increase her frustration. She also hadn't figured out why she smiled at Raditz earlier. Was that her way of thanking him? Or had she just did that because she hadn't know what else to do?

She shook her head, that smile seemed genuine, _real. _

_"_Off." Eighteen suddenly commanded the machine, wiping away the thin layer of perspiration off of her face.

Once the machine was off, Eighteen turned to head out, guaranteeing to return after a short break. Once she was out of the Gravity Machine, she was surprised to see Zangya and Nappa standing side by side each other, a smirk on their faces. She regarded the two warily, an eyebrow raised as her mind raced with possible, various scenarios as to why they were standing in front of her. Whatever the reason was, she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

Eighteen crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you two want." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Zangya simply smirked, her eyes shinning with an mischievous glint. "Revenge."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe these two had the audacity to approach her for something as trivial as revenge. She turned her head towards Nappa. "Why are you pestering me?" She smirked, "Surely you know I surpass you in strength...unless your back for more."

Nappa growled and was on the verge of attacking her right then and there, until Zangya held up an arm in front of him, seemingly causing him to stop in his tracks. "Relax." Zangya ordered.

Nappa scoffed, but listened and Eighteen released an irritated sigh, before walking around the two and going on about her business. She didn't make it two steps away, before she suddenly paused and ducked, avoiding a kick to the head. She whirled around to see Nappa attacking her, all of which she dodged expertly. Nappa snarled and put more force behind his attacks, but even everyone watching knew it was futile.

It was then, that Zangya jumped in as well, and Eighteen got slightly more serious. She delivered a hard kick to Zangya before phasing behind Nappa and kicking him in the back; he released a pained grunt but seemed to recover quickly, phasing in behind her and bear hugging her from behind. Before Eighteen could slip out of his hold, she felt something being injected into her leg and she growled, deciding to end this fight now. With a short battle cry, she kicked her feet up hard, flipping both her and Nappa over and then slamming into the ground, Nappa on the bottom.

She quickly got up, and stumbled slightly. Her eyes narrowed as something clicked. "What did you inject me with!"

Zangya wasn't fazed. "Something that'll knock you out eventually. Your system is probably shutting down right this moment."

Eighteen snarled. "What's the meaning of this?"

Zangya said nothing, but slowly advanced on Eighteen, raising up a hand. "You destroyed my outfit. You humiliated Nappa, and now you pay the ultimate price: humiliation."

"Humiliation?" Eighteen questioned. "The only one being humiliated is _you_. You had to drug me in order to fight me?"

"We drugged you in order to do this." Her raised hand began forming a small, ki blast, and without a second thought, Zangya released it along with a numerous amount of other ones.

Eighteen's eyes widened as she realized that she could do nothing to defend herself.

"How does it feel to have your outfit destroyed? Any minute you'll be stark naked, _and_ knocked out. What a bad combination, hm?"

"Zangya." A voice called out. "Enough."

Eighteen only remained conscious long enough to see that it was Raditz that came to her aid, and with that realization she fell forward, her eyes already closed.


	6. A Kiss of Thanks

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

{Thursday Morning; two days later}

Eighteen emitted a groan as she slowly sat up, a hand immediately lifting to her head as the memories of what happened came rushing back to her. She growled at the memories, mentally vowing to teach Zangya and the bald oaf of a Saiyan a lesson. How dare they try to humiliate her like that?! They obviously didn't know who they were dealing with, and she'd be more than happy to be the one to set them straight once and for all. The Oaf would pose as no problem, but Zangya, on the other hand, would be a challenge.

If Raditz hadn't stepped in when he did...she slammed her right hand down in frustration at the mere thought. Eighteen clenched her teeth, willing herself to calm down as her icy, blue eyes looked around, immediately noticing that she wasn't anywhere familiar to her. Her right hand unconsciously formed into a fist, and instead of closing all the way like it should have, her fist clenched something soft and thin.

Eighteen looked down in curiosity only to see that she was in a bed that definitely wasn't hers. Just where exactly was she? The last thing she remembered seeing was Raditz, but had he trusted someone else to watch over her? It was then that Eighteen picked up on the sound of a shower running before it came to a stop. How she didn't pick up on that earlier, she had no idea. But she could care less about that at the moment. She was more concerned with where she was and who the person was in the bathroom.

The blonde eased out of the bed as quietly as possible, mentally noting that whoever the particular room she was in belonged to hadn't changed her tattered clothes - what was left of it - and as much as that slightly bothered her that she wasn't as covered up as she would like to be - the spandex material was barely covering her breasts and her entire stomach was exposed as well as her arms and her legs as well as her thighs - she was grateful she hadn't been touched. At least to her knowledge.

Though, if she found out otherwise...she wouldn't hesitate to put the person responsible in the Regeneration Tank. Unfortunately, if she was to kill a Saiyan, especially when they'd need all the Saiyans they could to eventually rebel against Frieza, King Vegeta would have her head. And she wouldn't dare miss an opportunity as grand as ceasing Frieza's existence. Not for anything in the world. Frieza killed her brother, and she would make him pay. And so help her, if anyone got in her way, then they would perish along with him.

Frieza deserved a fate much more than death, but as long as he was killed as slowly and tortuously as possible...then she suppose that that was just as good.

Eighteen's head snapped up when she heard the bathroom door open, her thoughts ceased and her icy gaze fixated on nothing else but the bathroom door itself. A part of her was slightly surprised when she saw Raditz come into view, dressed in nothing but his briefs and a towel draped over his right shoulder, but then another part of her should have known that it was Raditz's room she was in. If it was anyone else - besides Kakarott, - then she probably would have been taken advantage of.

Vegeta and her didn't exactly get along, so she already knew that he wouldn't waste his time helping her.

"Why did you interfere?"

Raditz said nothing for a moment, as if thinking on whether or not to answer her question. "I couldn't stand by and watch something like that happen."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "I've been nothing, but rude to you. If anything. I wasn't expecting you to come to my rescue again, or anyone else for that matter. "

Raditz rolled his eyes, and replied, "I probably wouldn't have stepped in." He admitted honestly. "You're right. You've been nothing but rude to me, so I wouldn't have given a damn. It was _your_ fight, not mine." He paused, as he sighed and shook his head. "But ever since that night we sat in silence together...and then earlier two days ago when you smiled at me...I - "

Eighteen snorted, interrupting him and then crossing her arms over her chest. "And what? I'm suppose to fall at your feet now just because you rescued me a few times and comforted me that night? I didn't ask you to do any of that."

Raditz scowled. If _he_ hadn't stepped in when she first fought Zangya, she would have been in the regeneration tank. _He_ attempted to comfort her when he saw her whole meltdown. _He_ rescued her two days ago, and _he_ went and attempted to comfort her that night when her friends came to Kakarott, well aware of the rude attitude she contained, yet he still tried to anyway... He growled, clenching his teeth. She _still_ hadn't uttered a word of thanks and she was _still_ being rude...and here he thought she changed...at least a little. _That ungrateful bitch. _He was even concerned - slightly - when her whole demeanor began to change. And what the hell does he get? He thought they made progress, but he was obviously wrong.

He shouldn't have -

Raditz thoughts were cut off when Eighteen suddenly strode towards him, her hands on her hips, her facial expression unreadable. Just as he was about to say something - something along the lines of get the hell out - his breath hitched when he saw her lean in and peck him on the cheek. It was short, but such an action like that from Eighteen greatly surprised him.

Eighteen pulled back, tucking a blonde hair behind her ear. "I didn't ask you to any of that," she repeated, but then added on, in a softer voice, "...but thank you. It was sweet."

And with that, Eighteen was gone, leaving a shock, and confused Raditz behind.

###

Bulma rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore Vegeta as he scowled at her, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. She was in her personal lab, and the last thing she needed was to lose her concentration because a certain royal pain in the ass couldn't leave her the hell alone because she wouldn't cave in to his demands. Last night, he had ordered her to make him a personal gravity machine and she flat out refused. There were plenty of enough gravity machines in each of the Training Chambers and she didn't deem it necessary to make another one, which takes close to a week to finish, just because he wanted one for personal use.

Plus, Prince or not, he was an arrogant bastard and since for some reason - a reason unknown to her - he didn't have any manners whatsoever, she wasn't going to cater to his ever demand and let him speak to her any kind of way. She didn't care what class she was, she deserved some respect. She was the one responsible for most of the technology, after all.

"Go away, Vegeta. I'm busy."

"Tch. That's Prince Vegeta to you, wench."

Bulma rolled her eyes again. "Insulting me won't make me cave in, Ve-ge-ta, nor will it change my mind."

Vegeta sneered as he made his way towards her, before yanking her towards him. "You have no choice in the matter. I am your Prince, so you will do what I say. "

"And if I don't?" Bulma challenged.

Vegeta raised his hand, the one that wasn't occupied already, and formed an blue orb. "I'll destroy parts of your precious lab until you agree."

Bulma's eyes widened. He had to be bluffing. She had so much valuable information, and blueprints! She'd have to start from the beginning! "You wouldn't dare."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I suppose I'll just have to give you a demonstration, then."

Bulma began to panic. "Okay, fine! Just, don't!"

"Are you certain?" Vegeta taunted, a smirk on his face. "Less than a minute ago you were challenging me."

Bulma growled. The bastard was enjoying this! "I'm certain, Vegeta."

"Prince Vegeta. " He corrected.

Bulma gritted her teeth. "I'm certain, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta let her go with a smirk. "Good. Have it done by tomorrow."

And with that Vegeta was gone, leaving a fuming Bulma behind, whom was shouting a bunch of profanities.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

{Thursday Night}

(Dining Hall)

Eighteen had no idea she'd been knocked out for two days. When she was confronted by Bulma and Chi-Chi minutes after she reached her room, ranting about how they heard the rumors of what happened in the Primary Training Chambers, she had no choice but to explain to them everything that happened. Then, after she did explain everything, the two Saiyans had the audacity to smirk at her and taunt her about how she supposedly had feelings for Raditz, and how they just _knew_ something was going on between them.

Of course, her response was simply nothing more than a roll of the eyes. How could she possibly have feelings for Raditz? She merely pecked him on his cheek as a way of thanks. It didn't mean anything. It was just a meaningless peck that lasted for nothing more than a split second. She wouldn't lie and state that they weren't at least friends now - the events that kept occurring since their first interaction stated otherwise. But if that was the case, then why the _hell_ couldn't she stop sneaking glances at him every so often, and why the _hell_ couldn't she stop thinking about the kiss?

Eighteen growled in frustration. She had more important matters to deal with. She didn't have time to waste her thoughts on something so trivial. She was probably just so frustrated that she couldn't think straight. That had to be it. No, that _was_ it.

"Juu."

Eighteen looked up only to see both women smiling at her knowingly. She rolled her eyes once more, opting to just ignore them. Unfortunately (for her), they weren't having that and didn't plan on letting up anytime soon. So, instead of dragging out the inevitable she decided to just answer, "What?"

"You've been sneaking glances at him ever since we've been in the Dining Hall, which was half an hour ago - "

"And your point is?" Eighteen questioned coolly. She wasn't even going to deny the fact that she had been sneaking glances at him; She wasn't the type to lie.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Just go talk to him already! It doesn't matter about what. It's obvious you're still thinking about that kiss earlier."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "You're trying to play matchmaker when you're too much of a coward to tell Kakarott how you feel?"

Chi-Chi growled, not exactly appreciating where Eighteen was getting at, even if it was true. "That's different." Chi-Chi protested weakly.

Eighteen snorted. "Care to explain?"

"Well...I...He - "

"That's what I thought." Eighteen interrupted.

"I have an idea. " Bulma stated suddenly, causing the two Saiyans to face her. "If Chi-Chi confesses to Kakarott, then you have to get to know Raditz better."

Chi-Chi's head snapped towards Bulma. "_What_?"

Bulma waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, come on. Eighteen has a point, you know."

"Then why can't you admit you have a thing for Vegeta?!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"Because I don't!" Bulma retorted back. How many times did she have to tell her that?

Chi-Chi huffed. "You're lying, Bulma. Admit it."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "Vegeta is an ass. Why would I want to be an arrogant jerk like him?"

Chi-Chi shrugged, but stood her ground. "You've always had a type for guys like that."

"Shut up, you two." Eighteen barked in aggravation. If she didn't stop those two whenever they got in a altercation, they wouldn't stop for anything. How in the hell did she become friends with these two?

Both women 'hmphed' and crossed their arms over their chest, but complied nonetheless. Once both women were quiet, Eighteen deemed it best to speak. "If, and only if, Chi-Chi agrees...then I'll do it."

Before either of the women could respond, Eighteen stood up and proceeded to make her way towards the lavatory (bathroom). Though, if she had to be honest, she didn't have to use the lavatory, she just wanted to get away from Bulma and Chi-Chi for a moment to attempt to gather her thoughts together. Just before she reached the lavatory, she heard her name get called. She turned in the direction her name got called curiously, only to see Kakarott waving her over.

She rolled her eyes, and decided to see what he wanted. "What do you want?" It sounded more like a demand than a question, but she didn't care. She just hoped that for his sake, he called her over here for a good reason.

Kakarott unfazed, responded with a smirk. "So, I heard that you gave my older brother a peck on a cheek - "

"I told you not to say anything, Idiot. " Raditz barked in aggravation.

Eighteen scowled, ignoring Raditz statement. "You called me over here for that?"

Kakarott shrugged. "Pretty much. But do me a favor and answer the question - "

Eighteen sneered. "And so what if I did? What the hell is it to you?"

Kakarott turned to look at Raditz, who had rolled his eyes when he winked at him. He turned back around to face Eighteen again. "I was just curious about what you thought about my brother. People don't go around kissing others without a reason, you know."

"It was a thank you kiss, Moron."

Kakarott raised his hands defensively. "So, you don't feel anything for him, huh?"

Eighteen looked taken back by the question. "What the hell? Do you feel anything for Chi-Chi?"

Kakarott rolled his eyes. "Why are you being so defensive? Is that because you think he's attractive?

Eighteen's eyes widened, blushing faintly. "You're annoying." She gritted her teeth, trying to force away the heat she felt rising to her cheeks. She turned away, and began walking away, before coolly saying, "And he's... cute."

###

As soon as Eighteen was out of hearing range, he glared at his younger brother. "Kakarott, you bastard. I told you not to say anything."

Kakarott smirked. "What's the big deal? She said you were cute. And it's not my fault you told me."

Raditz narrowed his eyes. "I only told you because you kept dying to know what happened when she woke up in my room."

"Well, at least you know she's interested in you."

"Who's interested in Raditz?" Vegeta questioned. He had just came back from having a talk with Bardock, and his father.

Kakarott smirked. "Eighteen."

"Hmph." Vegeta responded as he sat down at the table, clearly not interested in anything more about it.

**A/N:** Alright, this chapter is pretty short...I'm testing something with Eighteen's character a little. What do you think? Was Eighteen slightly OOC this chapter?


	8. The Arrival of Frieza

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Alright, I'm well aware that Eighteen was slightly OOC last chapter, but don't worry, that won't happen again (though I have to admit I liked that). I was just testing something. After debating with myself a little - on whether or not to go ahead and get some action started - I've decided to time skip to Frieza's visit. I want to speed things up a bit.

{ Monday Morning; four days later }

Eighteen was dressed in her usual Saiyan attire. Her face hardened, emotionless. Today, was the day. Frieza would be arriving, and they - the Saiyans, _herself_ - would be reminded of just how inferior they were in comparison to Frieza. She hated it - no, she loathed it. It just didn't make any sense how someone _so_ evil, could hold so much power.

She hardly got any sleep last night; In fact, it seemed like the closer Frieza's arrival came, the more frustrated she became and the less sleep she could get as a result. Then, to make matters worse, she couldn't get Raditz out of her head. She rolled her eyes, deciding not to dwell on that; it wasn't important.

The fact that Frieza would be arriving was far more important, and she honestly still had no idea if she was going to go through with what Seventeen wanted - instead of her taking whatever Frieza and his lap-dogs dished out, Seventeen wanted her to stand up for herself. She has been mentally debating it for a while, and Seventeen's ultimate dying wish _was_ for her to train and get stronger in order to make Frieza perish. But it shouldn't be hard, she promised Seventeen she would, and she hated breaking promises...

But Frieza contained unbelievable power, and he'd throw some form of "punishment" her way - he really seemed to enjoy taunting her, along with Vegeta. And to make sure that he didn't punish her, she followed his instructions without complaint, all the while trying not to display her true emotions.

Eighteen decided to cease her thoughts; for she was had just arrived in the Conference Hall - where every Saiyan was required to be for a discussion on the day Frieza was said to arrive. She could already see some of the Saiyans practically shaking like pathetic dogs, and sweating profusely. _Look at what the bastard did to us. _Eighteen clenched her teeth at the mere thought. She was already worked up, and despite the situation she found herself in, today was not a good day to be worked up. Frieza would probably smell it a while away, and taunt her even more.

"Eighteen." King Vegeta called.

Eighteen wasted little time bowing. _This_ was someone she could bow to. _This_ was the only one the Saiyans should be bowing to. Once King Vegeta raised his hand, she stood back up, trying to control her turmoil of emotions from showing. But King Vegeta was no fool.

King Vegeta scowled. "You need to pull yourself together. Frieza will enjoy taunting you; your anger is transparent. "

"I understand, your highness."

King Vegeta waved her away, seeing no need to continue associating with her. She saw King Vegeta's face turn into one of pure fury, before he boomed, most likely due to seeing some of the Saiyans shaking like leaves, "STOP SHAKING! YOU WILL SHOW NO FEAR TO FRIEZA! WE WILL NOT GIVE HIM ANY MORE SATISFACTION!"

"That's easy for you to say! " one called back boldly, defiantly.

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You dare to defy me?! Show yourself."

The Saiyan in question stood up, revealing himself. He had brown eyes, and short black hair that was just barely in a ponytail. He was a Third-Class Saiyan.

"Eighteen." King Vegeta called once more, just before she reach her seat. "I want you to make an example out of this Saiyan here."

"Still feeling _bold_?" King Vegeta questioned with a sneer.

The Third-Class said nothing for a moment, but finally shook his head in disappointment. "You're acting no better than Frieza."

That declaration made the King look as if he was on the verge of beating the Third-Class Saiyan; for he was baring his teeth like an wild animal, and gripping the arms of his throne-like chair.

"Come forth immediately!" King Vegeta called to the Saiyan.

Strangely enough, he followed the King's order, his face emotionless. It was if he wanted to be killed. Eighteen's eyes widened in realization once she made it back to the King's side. He was taking the easy way out.

King Vegeta turned to face her, once he made it to the front. "Break his limbs, and kill him." he ordered. Since he had the audacity to compare him to Frieza, then he'd make him suffer.

Wordlessly, Eighteen slowly walked towards the Saiyan, her face cold; She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't give it much thought. Eighteen phased behind him, putting one foot into his back while pulling both his arms back, causing him to scream in agony. She pulled as hard as could, until she heard two loud pops, signalling that both of his arms were now broken. She phased in front of him, and leg sweeped him, immediately resulting in him falling to the ground with a _thud. _

Once he fell, she walked over to his legs and lifted one up, before crushing it with a hard kick, and then stepping on the other one with such force until it broke as well.

"THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ANYONE WHO DEFIES ME!" King Vegeta roared. "Kill him."

Eighteen nodded, and lifted one hand, a pink orb forming. She let it grow in size until it was enough to kill him, before releasing it.

He was dead the minute it hit him.

"Well-done." The King praised, and Eighteen smirked faintly, before heading to her seat. "Thank you, King Vegeta." She replied coolly.

"My, my. What do we have here?" a sinister voice rang out, causing all heads to turn to the source.

"I believe, Lord Frieza, that the King of all Monkey's is having a demonstrating." Zarbon answered with a smile.

"Oh? Is that what all the fuss is about? Perhaps, I should give them a proper demonstration, then?"

Dodoria smirked. "I think you should, Lord Frieza. It seems the monkeys have grown a little cocky since your last visit.

"Well, in that case..." Frieza trailed off, raising his fingertips, and immediately killing five Saiyans with a simple death beam to each Saiyan.

Frieza laughed sadistically at the sight, before waving his hand dismissively. "King of all Monkeys, I'll have a little chat with you later. But for now, why don't you bow before me.

King Vegeta did as he said wordlessly, though Eighteen and everyone else could tell he was humiliated.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Making our King bow before you!" a voice rang out, that Eighteen quickly identified as Bulma's and scowled. Out of all times to run her damn mouth, she was choosing now?!

"Oh?" Frieza called. "Reveal yourself if you dare."

Bulma stood up, fire clear in her eyes. "Well?" She challenged boldly. She was tired of bending to this fool's every command. She wouldn't do it any longer. Chi-Chi stood up beside her blue-haired friend as well, the same fire in her eyes. "I agree with her."

"Oh? This is interesting. What should I do with these two I wonder?"

"Nothing. " Eighteen answered coolly, raising her palm up and firing two blasts in their direction that was strong enough to knock them unconscious. "I'll take their punishment."

Frieza grinned wildly. "Oh? I think your brother rubbed off on you."

Eighteen gritted her teeth.

"Did I struck a nerve?" he purposely continued. "Silly me."

"Leave him out of this." She stated coolly, gaining her composure once more.

But Frieza wasn't having it. "Are you still sore about the fact I killed your precious brother?" he taunted.

Eighteen shut her eyes, her fists clenched. She couldn't let him say those things about Seventeen. Seventeen wouldn't allow it happen to her. No, Seventeen would have stood up for her, and she'd do the same. _It looks like my decision is made then. _

"Screw you." She spat.

Frieza looked taken a back for a moment, but frowned. "I guess you need to be taught a lesson." he feigned sadness. "But I suppose just this once I can let you take the punishment for the other two, plus _more..._after all, I have the perfect thing in mind." Frieza paused, a smirk on his face. "You see, Zarbon has had his eye on you for a while now...need anything more be said?"

Fear flashed in Eighteen's eyes, as she unconsciously took a step back.

Frieza's smirk widened. "Afraid are you? No worries. Zarbon will go easy...at least I think."

Nothing but pure lust showed in Zarbon's eyes. "May I, Lord Frieza?"

"Sure, go right ahead, Zarbon. I'm sure everyone will enjoy the show."

Eighteen's eyes widened, as his words sunk in, and as Zarbon approached her. Getting a grip on herself, she sneered, "If you think I'm going to let you molest me, in front of everyone, you have another thing coming. "

"Silly, me." Zarbon dismissed, before phasing behind her, and grabbing her brown tail, resulting in her being defenseless as she dropped to her knees. "Who said I'd let you?"

Raditz had enough of this. He wouldn't watch this. He phased in between the two, his own hand griping Zarbon's wrist. "That's enough."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Zarbon sneered. "Lord Frieza, what should I do with him?"

Frieza shrugged. "Whatever you please."

* * *

Raditz tried his best not to lose his grip on Eighteen, but he was beaten badly, and the pain was immense. After he had stepped in, Zarbon grabbed Eighteen by the hair, and him by the tail, suddenly leading them elsewhere. He was beaten, and forced to watched as he molested Eighteen. He growled in anger. If he hadn't stepped in, this would have taken place in front of everyone else.

The nerve of that bastard. He couldn't wait to kill him.

As for Frieza, that monster even had the nerve to assign them a purging mission afterwards. Raditz sighed as he looked down at the unusually quiet woman he was carrying in his arms. She hadn't said anything. For the past four days, she has been on his mind, and he didn't know what to think of it. They hadn't really seen each other in the past four days, excluding the Dining Hall, but he could assume they were both concerned with more important things. Like how the hell to deal with Frieza...

Luckily, Gravity Machines wasn't all that Bulma developed. She made bigger pods as well. It wasn't anything fancy, and no one knew how she had got Frieza to approve, but he was still grateful. Now, the pods held room for two people and even contained small beds, along with a washroom.

He had no idea how long this purging mission was suppose to last, but he'd enjoy every minute of it. Any time away from Frieza was enjoyable.

**A/N**: Alright, Eighteen and Raditz will be on a purging mission together. Don't worry about Eighteen. I can reassure you she'll be fine. Really. All of this is happening for a reason, so keep that in mind. Special thanks to Aeternus Rosa and LyraRayne. I really appreciate you two's support. Your reviews motivate me to update faster. And about the whole scene with the Third-Class Saiyan defying King Vegeta. He wanted to get killed on purpose, and he _did_ take the easy way out of having to face Frieza. Eighteen realized that, though. Oh, I did think about having Vegeta do it instead, but I figured the Eighteen was much cooler than Vegeta, in my opinion.


	9. Accidental Mating

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: There's some lemon (nothing serious) in this chapter. I really wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, but oh well. If the lemon bothers anyone then just skip from "###" to the line break.

"What's the planet we're suppose to head to?" Eighteen called out, her voice almost toneless.

Raditz spared her a glance. As soon as they had got inside the small ship, he had placed her on one of the small beds in the only room the small ship contained. She had stayed in there for about an hour, before he heard the water in the washroom running, and he assumed that she was taking a shower, which lasted for a while (approximately an hour), but he honestly couldn't blame her. Then, she had came around inside the the control room about half an hour later, and sat down on one of two small chairs; he was sitting on the other chair.

On the outside, she appeared to be just fine, but he knew better. She was just playing one hell of a poker face right now. He just knew she had to be experiencing even more turmoil than before.

"Some Planet called Aroin." He finally responded.

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "How long is suppose to take to get there?"

"72 hours; 70 and half more hours left."

EIghteen didn't waste any time on asking whether or not Frieza gave any further details on the mission; Frieza never gave them any further details other than the name of the planet, and how long it'd take to get there, so she there was no point in even bothering to ask. Silence fell between the two Saiyans for a while, until Raditz broke it with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" He asked bluntly.

Eighteen looked at him for a moment, her eyes narrowed ever-so-slighty, before rolling her and eyes and responding with an 'I don't know.'

"Care to talk about it, then?"

"What's there to talk about?" She snapped. "You saw what happened today."

Raditz muttered an apology and said nothing more. She was right after all, but he wasn't just talking about that. He merely meant if she was alright period. Perhaps, he should have been more specific, but he wouldn't bother her about it any more. She was probably still sore about what happened.

"I'm sorry." Eighteen apologized, the word sounding foreign even to her. "I'm just not use to opening up to anyone but Seventeen. " She admitted quietly.

"It's no big deal." He replied with a shrug of the shoulders. He suddenly stood up, proceeding to leave the control room. "I'm going to clean up in the washroom. Then, I'm going to bed. "

As soon as Raditz entered the washroom, he stripped off his armor, heading over to the shower and running the water once he was finished. Afterwards, he set the water to his preferred temperature, and eased in, releasing a sigh as the hot, steamy water hit him, gliding down his perfectly sculpted body, and cleansing him from the dry blood that was on his skin.

_Damn, this feels good._

After everything that took place today, he needed a shower. For some reason, showers just really seemed to have some type of weird soothing effect on him. Though, out of all the things he could possibly think about, his thoughts drifted to Eighteen. If he had to be honest with himself, he has been thinking about her non-stop since she pecked him on the cheek, well, even before that happened, he has been thinking about her.

She was an enigma to him, and he had to admit that he liked that about her. They went from not knowing each other, to disliking each other, and then to becoming friends in a mere two weeks of time. It was odd. Truly odd. He had disliked that rude attitude of hers before, finding it damn near intolerable...now though, he sort of liked it.

And she was the main reason he found himself experiencing inner turmoil at times due to wanting nothing more than wanting to figure what everything meant - the feelings and emotions he felt rousing because of her - and wanting nothing more to get to the bottom of things.

But after today, after being forced to watch Zarbon force himself on her, he'd be damn near blind if he didn't realize that he had a thing for her. He had felt so many emotions rising: Anger, Hatred, Jealousy, Bloodlust...the list was endless it seemed. And though he wasn't certain just how far, or the depth of this 'thing' for her that he felt, he just knew that he wanted her.

###

Raditz stepped out of the washroom in nothing but a towel hanging from his waist. He didn't see Eighteen in the control room, so she was probably asleep already. All he'd have to do is grab a change of clothes and change in the washroom and then he could go to bed.

Quietly, he entered the only bedroom the ship contained, and headed for the closet that was filled with male and female Saiyan attire, not even bothering to turn on the light - the light (most likely the stars) illuminating from the only and small window in the bedroom was enough. Just as he was about to open the closet, movement out of the corner of right eye caught his attention.

It was then that he noticed Eighteen was sitting upright on the bed - her feet hanging off the side that wasn't pushed up against he wall, touching the floor - staring at him intently, as if debating something.

He raised his eyebrow. "Don't worry. I'm not changing in here. I'm changing in the washroom."

When Eighteen said nothing, he shrugged and opened the door to get what he was looking for, plundering through the small closet.

"Raditz."

He paused, and looked over at Eighteen in curiosity, whom was blushing faintly, with clenched teeth, and fists clenching the bed sheets.

"Something wrong?" He questioned warily. He stilled as a familiar scent hit his nose, and he immediately knew what she wanted.

She was aroused.

He sighed as he halted what he was doing, and faced her. _Damn, he didn't want to turn her down, but his mother would probably put him in the Regeneration Chambers if she ever found out. _He shook his head. " You don't want to do this. You're just frustrated, and probably hit your breaking point today. You're probably going through a turmoil of emotions right now. " He reasoned.

"I know. " Eighteen answered. "You're right. But I can't stop thinking about what happened with Zarbon, and I - " Eighteen clenched her teeth, not sure what else to say. She wasn't good with this. She wasn't good at talking with people, and she wasn't used to opening up to anyone except Seventeen. She couldn't even get a grip on her feelings right now. She felt as if she was about to crack, and all of her emotions were just about to... She growled in annoyance. Seventeen always understood her, so she never really went through this -

"You just want to release your frustration, then?"

Eighteen nodded.

Raditz hesitated. "You sure you don't want to try sparring in the control room?"

"Sparring won't work. I've tried."

Raditz asked seriously. "You sure about this?" He wouldn't appreciate getting beaten within an inch of life when this was over.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, starting to get annoyed. "I'm sure."

Raditz smirked, and made a gesture with his hand for her to stand. She complied silently, and he walked towards her, placing his hands on either side of her waist when he reached her. He kissed her gently at first, before slowly picking up speed, seemingly testing the waters. Raditz broke the kiss, proceeding to nip at Eighteen's neck, his hands now leisurely roaming her body in the process.

Eighteen released a small moan as Raditz continued his ministrations, her fingers already tugging at the towel around his waist. Raditz felt his towel drop and pool around his ankles, but he paid it no mind, peeling off Eighteen's clothing teasingly.

Now, a minute or two later, that both were free of any clothing, Raditz maneuvered his way behind Eighteen and kissed the back of her neck, before trailing down her bare back with several more slow kisses until he reached the base of her tail.

He snaked his left arm around her waist, pulling her against his hard member, and then pressed his right hand against her back, bending her over just slightly before dragging his right hand down her back slowly, and then bringing it back up just as slow before cupping her right breast roughly.

* * *

Raditz stared at Eighteen in silence, not quite believing what occurred during their intimate encounter. They had accidentally marked each other, and to put it bluntly, they were mated now, basically inseparable until one or the other died. He honestly didn't know how to feel about that. He wasn't in love with her, like he stated previously, he just had a thing for her, and whether or not, that was what Eighteen felt he wasn't sure. He felt a swirl of emotions from her end, and he couldn't really identify them. But he saw all of her memories, and she saw all of his memories.

Raditz could tell that she hadn't liked that.

At all.

She obviously had trust issues, and strict limitations, but perhaps they could discuss it sometime before they reached the planet they were suppose to purge.

Raditz sighed, and shook his head. _Mating with a woman I don't love and vice versa...Mother's going to beat the hell out of me for this one. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: I should probably go ahead and tell you right now, that Fasha is Raditz, and Kakarott's mother in this fic. I know it's unknown who their real mother is, but hey, I like Fasha. And, you'll definitely get to see what she has to say about Raditz and 18 mating.

Special thanks to **Aeternus Rosa** and **LyraRayne** for their constant support.

"48 hours and a half left." Raditz muttered to himself in utter boredom, sitting in one of the two chairs in the small, control room. Eighteen was in the the bedroom still, and had yet to come out. And it didn't take a genius to know that she was still pretty upset, but hey, what the hell could he say? It wasn't as if he was the one to initiate it. _She_ bit him first, and he followed shortly after.

Plus, it wasn't as if he was upset about all of his memories being seen. Sure, it was beyond intrusive, but that was the point of mating - if it was done correctly. Becoming as one. Right now, he had a mental barrier up to restrict her from hearing his thoughts, and she had the same thing up.

He was just glad Eighteen hadn't decide to take her anger out on him, seeing how upset she was. Hell, he already had to worry about his mother doing that to him. And in his opinion, this purging mission could last as long as it wanted to.

As long as he didn't have to face the wrath of his mother.

###

Eighteen sat on her bed, her eyes staring out the sole window into the depths of space. She didn't know how she felt right now. She felt a mixture of things - some of which she couldn't identify and some of what she could identify. Even though she had seen his memories as well, she still couldn't help but feel betrayed. She supposed it was somewhat like writing down all of your emotions and personal problems in a journal, and then having someone read it when you wanted no one to read it in the first place. Because that journal was _yours_. And was there for the sole person of you venting out your feelings.

She didn't even know how she felt about Raditz, and they were now officially mated. She knew that she found him attractive, and after what occurred, that she wanted him on a physical level as well.

Due to the bond, the practically knew everything about each other or could pretty much assume due to the memories they saw. Thankfully, the were both in the same class so not much complications would arise from that.

"You still upset, huh?"

Eighteen turned to face him, a light scowl on her face. "I'm glad you noticed."

Raditz narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "Tch. And here I came to see if you were alright. I thought you finally had enough of brooding all the got damn time."

Eighteen bared her teeth. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? It's not like you would understand."

Raditz uncrossed his arms, irritated. "How the hell would you know what I can or can't understand?"

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I liked you better when you writhing underneath me."

Eighteen smirked. "And who said I liked it? I could have been faking for all you know."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he challenged curiously.

Eighteen shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps."

Raditz smirked. "Hmph. You just made the next time a lot harder on yourself."

Eighteen waved him off dismissively. "What did you want?"

"Maybe if you didn't bite my damn head off when I asked if you were alright, you would have known by now."

"Oh? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Why you - " Raditz was interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice chuckling on the end of his scouter. His eyes widened. "What the h- Mother?"

_Sounds like you're receiving quite the handful, Raditz._

Raditz eyes narrowed. "Where you eavesdropping?"

_Even if I was, what makes you think I'd tell you that?_

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Is there something important you had to say?"

_Hmph. Your father and I are heading out on a mission of our own. Frieza wants us to head to Planet Meat. _

"I'm suppose to head to Planet Aroin. "

_Don't screw up, then. Frieza doesn't need another excuse of humiliating us any further. _

"Tch. Yeah. " Raditz snatched the scouter off, and tossed it on the bed. He shook his head before plopping down beside Eighteen on the bed, and turning to face her. " Look." He started bluntly. "Whether you like it or not, we're mates, and it's my damn job to protect you. I know you have to have some questions swimming around in your head about this, so do me a damn favor and ask. I won't lie."

Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him, and said nothing at first, but turned to look back out of the window. "I don't know how I feel about you." She admitted, tucking a blond strand behind her ear.

Raditz's serious gaze softened slightly as he sighed. "I don't love you, or anything. But I'd be lying if I stated I didn't like you or have no interest in you."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what to say in response. She just couldn't seem to get a grip on her feelings.

Raditz knew this, and decided to continue. "I know you feel somewhat invaded, but if you drop your barrier, I'll drop mine. I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me, or trust me or anything like that. Trust has to be earned. I know that. I'm just asking that you give it a shot. There's nothing else to do any damn way but see where this goes. Just think about it."

Raditz left, not bothering to wait for a response, leaving Eighteen alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"35 hours and a half left." he muttered in disbelief. He had fell asleep for a while since his conversation with Eighteen, just to pass some time, but in his opinion, time hadn't passed enough.

"Damn. " He mumbled as he slowly sat up, immediately feeling several cramps from falling asleep in the chair belonging to the control room.

"I see you finally woke up." a cool voice called from his right.

He looked over only to see Eighteen staring at him with a look of disinterest, her body facing him with her head resting on her left hand. He raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing else to do around here, _but_ sleep unless... " Raditz trailed off, suddenly smirking.

Eighteen smirked, well aware of his trail of thought. "Maybe later."

"You seem to be coming around."

She shrugged. "I gave what you said some thought." She admitted.

He nodded. "Yeah, well... Good."

"You should go eat. " She suggested coolly.

"You made something to eat?"

"Don't get use to it."

* * *

*Planet Vegeta*

"I've been assigned a mission by Frieza, so I guess I see you around, Chi."

Chi-Chi frowned. "What planet are you suppose to be heading to?"

Kakarott shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Planet Aroin."

"Did he give anything else besides the name?"

Kakarott shook his head. "Just that it was a 72 hour trip."

"And you're going alone?"

"Frieza said I should be able to get it done alone. "

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. I'm going with you. Something doesn't feel right."

Kakarott brushed her off, and begin walking off. "You're probably just worrying too much."

Chi-Chi grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and regard her curiously. They were both in the corridor, standing outside Chi-Chi's door. He had just came to let her know he was departing on another assignment like he always did. "Please." She pleaded.

"If Frieza finds out - "

Chi-Chi scowled, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not scared of him, and I don't care whether he finds out or not."

Kakarott sighed. "Fine. Let's go. I want to grab one of the newer ships instead of older ones before they're all gone."

* * *

*Frieza's ship*

"Lord Frieza." Zarbon called out. "May I state an opinion?"

"What is it, Zarbon."

"Thank you, Lord Frieza. I just wanted to call something to your attention if I may, ... at first I thought I was imagining things...but I think those Monkey's are getting stronger. Too much for their own good."

"Hmm. Is that so, Zarbon? To be honest, I was thinking the same thing, and I've made a few _adjustments_ already." Frieza paused, a slow smirk spreading across his face before continuing, "but I have to agree with you. Perhaps, it's time I get rid of them for good."

"I think that's best." Zarbon agreed.

"Hmph. Did Dodoria do what I say?"

Zarbon nodded. "Yes, Lord Frieza. He's probably on Planet Meat right now as we speak."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

"This is the planet we're suppose to purge, huh?"

"The ship announced that this was Planet Aroin, right?"

They finally landed about half an hour ago, and Raditz couldn't be more grateful; for it was really starting to bore him. There was nothing more to do than sleep, eat, and just mostly the basics. It hadn't been awkward much, at all really, and although they didn't exactly have heavy conversations, the light conversations - if you could call sacarastic remarks and insults a conversation - weren't bad.

Raditz nodded in response, finally answering. "Yeah."

Eighteen smirked. "Then, that's your answer."

Raditz scowled but said nothing in response, instead, he focused on taking in the Planet Aroin's surroundings. It looked completely empty, as if no one inhabited the planet. The planet itself had a dark atmosphere, and there were a plethora of buildings, but they were all bland and plain in color.

"Why the hell would Frieza want a planet like this?" Raditz questioned in annoyance, raising his palm and immediately began firing ki blasts at random buildings. This planet looked like a dump, and he certainly didn't see anything special; It wasn't even worth purging, in his opinion.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, sparing Raditz an annoyed look. "Haven't you ever heard of scouting the area?"

He stopped firing ki blasts momentarily, before glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and shrugging. "I checked my scouter for any signs of life, and I didn't get anything. Did you?"

"No, but - "

"- Okay, then." He answered, interrupting her and continuing his assault on the planet.

Eighteen scowled at being interrupted but said nothing, following Raditz lead and firing ki blasts in random areas.

Raditz cursed out loud, suddenly stopping, causing Eighteen to stop as well.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

Raditz turned to face her, suddenly smirking. "We have company, after all."

###

"We have 52 hours left until we reach Planet Aroin." Kakarott stated casually.

Chi-Chi nodded silently, causing Kakarott to look at her curiously. "Something wrong?" He questioned. Ever since he and Chi-Chi departed from Planet Vegeta, she has been abnormally quiet, and it was starting to bother him. The trip was already boring enough, and he didn't need the trip to be_ even more_ boring just because she wasn't talking.

Chi-Chi sighed, shaking her head. "It's nothing serious."

Kakarott raised an eyebrow, a light scowl on his features. "I've known you since we were kids; you can't lie to me. Spit it out already. I know something's bothering you."

Chi-Chi looked hesitant, but spoke up nevertheless. "I've just been thinking lately." She stated vaguely.

"Well, what is it?" He demanded, starting to lose his patience.

Chi-Chi scowled lightly, but folded her arms on over her chest, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Are you seeing someone?"

Kakarott looked taken back, but answered anyway. "No. Why?"

Chi-Chi's blushed deepened. "I ..." Pull yourself together, Chi! Just tell him already, and get it over with! Chi-Chi stood up from her seat and walked towards Kakarott with sudden determination she didn't know she had, and gently pressed her lips to his in sweet kiss once she reached him.

###

"Raditz!" Eighteen shouted in alarm.

Raditz just barely dodged a ki blast, the ki blast glazing his side. He muttered a curse, firing a powerful ki blast in the direction of the previous attack he just received. Things had gone horribly wrong. From the information his scouter provided, life on this planet wasn't supposed to be existent. But this damn planet was swarming with humanoids. They're strength was insane, and if they weren't in such a dire situation such as this, he'd be filled with slight awe. He and Eighteen could handle them just fine when only a few had confronted them, but then, after awhile, the number of humanoids began to dramatically increase in size. And needless to say, the were heavily out numbered.

If this planet had a moon, then the both of them could transform and get rid of the humanoids like the pests they were, but it didn't and they were screwed. He sparred Eighteen a quick glance to make sure she was managing okay before focusing back his attention back on the humanoids in his area. A loud explosion snapped his head to the source of the noise only to see that their ship was destroyed; he cursed.

Raditz suddenly smirked when an idea hit him. "Eighteen, I have an idea."

Eighteen fired multiple ki blasts at several humanoids, before delivering several punches and kicks at nearby humanoids. "What?"

"I'm going to use the Power Ball technique and transform, you think you can - "

"I can take care of myself. Just hurry up. "

Raditz looked reluctant but did so anyway, ascending into the atmosphere and quickly began kicking the technique into action.

###

Bardock cursed mentally, his wife lying unconscious in his arms. Unfortunately, Tora, Borgos, Shugesh - his comrades- were dead. He didn't want to believe it, but ever since his last assignment, Planet Kanassa, he has been having dreams lately. Dreams of Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta, but he didn't believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it, so he constantly dismissed it. They were nothing but loyal to Frieza, and they never gave him a reason to kill them off. But when he had a dream of his wife and comrades heading off to Planet Meat and all of them getting killed off by Frieza's henchman, and then his wife had later told them that Frieza had given them an assignment to Planet Meat...it was then he realized that the dreams he were having were actually visions.

He couldn't believe he was too blind to see it before, and he mentally berated himself for not taking what happened on Planet Kanassa seriously (when he was given a "gift"). They couldn't give Frieza the opportunity to wipe them out. Not when they did nothing but follow his instructions without complaint. No, he had to do something. His eyes widened when an idea came to him. He smirked, feeling slightly more confident.

Fasha had mentioned something about Kakarott and Raditz heading to Planet Aroin. And if he and Fasha could get in touch with Kakarott and Raditz then everything would be fine. He just knew it. But first, he had to get in contact with Bulma.

A/N: Alright, this is pretty short, but things are starting to get really serious. Also, I did change the summary for this story again, I couldn't help it. Thanks for reviewing LyraRayne and Aeternus Rosa.


	12. Departure from Planet Aroin

"It looks like that did the trick. " Raditz stated with a smirk, panting heavily.

Eighteen nodded in agreement, before crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. "I suppose so. But we have a problem on our hands, in case you haven't noticed."

Raditz looked at her in confusion, not comprehending what she meant by that.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, before continuing. "Our ship is destroyed, Raditz. How are we supposed to get back to our Planet?"

Raditz cursed, turning his gaze towards their ship, which had multiple ki blasts through it. He'd completely forgotten that it got destroyed in the mist of battling the Humanoids before his transformation occurred. "This planet has to have some sort of transportation on it."

"And if it doesn't?" Eighteen inquired.

"Then until something else comes to mind, we're screwed." Raditz answered seriously, observing Eighteen's appearance and taking in his as well before locking gazes with her. "Our Saiyan attire looks like it'll manage until we get out of here at least. We need to split up and scout the area ; That way we can find something to settle in."

Eighteen nodded. "We can meet back here. Half an hour sounds good?"

"Perfect."

Raditz turned to take off but came to a halt when Eighteen called his name. He turned to face her in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Be careful." She stated coolly before departing, not giving him a chance to respond.

###

"Kakarott." Bardock called. He tried getting in contact with Raditz, but he just couldn't seem to get through to him for some reason. He was on the ship, and he had yet to depart from Planet Meat. He needed to get a hold of either of his sons and fill them in.

_"Father?"_

Bardock sighed in relief. "Kakarott, we have a bit of a problem on our hands. How far are you from Planet Aroin?"

_"I'm 48 hours away. What's going on?"_

"I need you to turn back home immediately. Frieza plans to destroy the planet and we need to take action. I'm going to head to Planet Aroin to retrieve your brother."

_"Alright."_

"You wouldn't happen to know about Vegeta's whereabouts have you?"

_"Vegeta's on Planet Vegeta. If memory serves me correctly, he and Nappa just got back from an assignment." _

"Perfect."

Bardock immediately cut the connection with his youngest son, and proceeded to get in contact with someone else. "Bulma. Can you hear me? "

_"Yes. What is it?"_

"It's Frieza. I need you talk to the King and warn him. Frieza plans to destroy the Planet - "

_"I know. I've overhead Frieza's conversation on the scouter. I alerted the King already."_

"Connect me with King Vegeta, then. I have a plan."

###

Eighteen walked through the part of the planet that wasn't too ruined, looking for somewhere for her and Raditz to settle in until tomorrow. When Raditz went in his Ooazaru form he slightly overdid it; for majority of everything was totaled. Granted, that was the point of this assignment, but their ship was destroyed, which meant that they had to find something of use on this waste of a planet. She didn't care if Raditz didn't mind sleeping outside, she did mind and if she didn't find something soon, she'd make the rest of the trip back to Planet Vegeta hell for him.

Eighteen smirked at the thought, before suddenly frowning in realization when all of the surviving buildings she found either looked as if it was on the verge of collapsing, or already down for the count. Apparently, this part of the planet was more ruined then she thought.

Eighteen's eyes suddenly narrowed as she stilled, her icy, blue eyes darting around, drinking in her surroundings. Someone was watching her, and she didn't like it. She formed an orb in both hands and whirled around, rolling her eyes when she saw Raditz smirking at her. The orbs in her hands dissipated. She scowled. "Why are you here? This isn't where we agreed to meet at, and it hasn't even been a half hour yet. "

"I saw you walking when I was flying, and decided to stop by."

Eighteen scoffed. "You're an idiot. Did you find anything?"

"No. That's why I'm - "

Raditz eyes widened in shock when he was cut off by a ki blast through the leg from behind, small amounts of blood coming out of his mouth as he fell forward. Eighteen looked on in alarm, gritting her teeth in anger when she spotted the one responsible. A Humanoid. She phased behind it quickly, placing her hands on his head, and snapping his neck. She didn't have time to play around. That idiot had gone and got himself injured. She rushed back to Raditz side, and grabbed one of his arms, gently pulling him to his feet and hefting his arm over her shoulder, before heading in the direction of the ship.

If she didn't hurry, he'd lose too much blood and die. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. " She spat out angrily.

Raditz grimaced. "It's not my damn fault I - "

She shot him a heated glare. "Shut up."

Eighteen's expression became one of relief when they finally reached the ship merely minutes later. She wasted little time heading inside, and rushing to the washroom, hoping that it was still intact. Thankfully, it was. Eighteen laid him down on the floor, before ripping off her skirt and pressing it to his injury in order to stop the blood. She then turned to face him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He dismissed. "I could have gotten myself back just fine."

Eighteen scowled. "Of course, you could. It's not like you took a ki blast through your leg. Oh, wait...that's exactly what happened."

He smirked, before retorting. "I didn't know you cared so much."

She folded her arms over her chest, staring down at him with a cool expression. "Who said I did?"

Raditz raised an eyebrow as he sat up slowly. "So, you're saying you don't?"

Eighteen said nothing in response, instead she began to stand up, seconds away from walking away. But Raditz didn't let her, he grabbed her wrist, halting her movements and pulled her close to him. Surprisingly, she didn't protest, or try to free from his grip on her. Raditz encouraged, grasped her chin, turning it towards him and leaned in, his lips hovering over hers. He suddenly pulled back, smirking. "You have way too much damn pride sometimes. You remind me of Vegeta. "

Eighteen rolled her eyes, ignoring the slight disappointment she felt when Raditz pulled away. "Don't compare me with him. I get that enough from Bulma."

"I can see why. " He muttered under his breath.

###

Kakarott sighed. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. This was is. The time was coming for them to finally stand up and rebel against Frieza. After years of being under his control, they would finally take back what was rightfully theirs : freedom. Once they got rid of Frieza for good, they would no longer have to work in fear of their home planet being destroyed. They wouldn't have to tolerate his presence again, nor take the taunts he and his followers liked to dish out all of the time. And they certainly wouldn't have to follow his every order.

After finding out what Frieza had in mind, he was glad Chi-Chi came along. He wouldn't know how to take it if something was to happen to her. Chi-Chi's been his friend since childhood, and he wouldn't lie and claim that he didn't contain strong feelings for her, and then earlier, when she kissed him...he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she actually returned his feelings. For how long, he wasn't sure. He just knew that he'd protect her.

* * *

"I see you're finally awake."

Fasha groaned and sat up slowly, observing their surroundings with a frown. "What's going on? And where's Toma and the others?"

Bardock sighed. "It was a set up, Fasha. I heard it all from Dodoria. He told me himself before he left me for dead. And Toma and the others are dead."

She clenched her fists. "Why the hell would Frieza do this?! We've been nothing, but loyal to him! And this is how he repays us?!"

Bardock gripped his wife's shoulder's. "Fasha, calm down."

Fasha scowled at him. "How can I be calm when Frieza had our comrades killed off?!"

"We're going to avenge them. That's for sure. But we have a huge problem on our hands, Frieza plans on destroying our planet. When I alerted Bulma, she already knew and alerted King Vegeta."

Fasha gritted her teeth. "So what's the plan then?"

"King Vegeta is probably holding a meeting with the other Saiyans and informing them about our situation. He's going to buy us four days, and then we're going to lure Frieza to us and take it from there. We're going to have our strongest Saiyans face against him."

Fasha raised an eyebrow. "Why four days? And our strongest Saiyans are Kakarott, Vegeta, Zangya, and Eighteen."

Bardock nodded, before elaborating. "I originally planned for Kakarott to face against Frieza, but King Vegeta argued that Vegeta would be a much better match. So in order to come to an agreement, we decided to just have the strongest of the Saiyans fight. Only problem is Kakarott is 48 hours away from Planet Vegeta, while Raditz and Eighteen are 72 hours away, but luckily, Planet Aroin is 48 hours away from Planet Meat."

Fasha nodded in understanding. "So the four days are basically to give Kakarott and Eighteen time to get to Planet Vegeta in order for battle?"

"Basically. I already alerted Kakarott and told him to turn around...I couldn't get in contact with Raditz, so we're heading to Planet Aroin. This could have been another one of Frieza's set ups. "

(48 hours later)

"This is Planet Aroin, huh? It looks like Raditz and Eighteen handled their assignment pretty well."

Bardock nodded. "Perhaps."

Fasha looked at her mate suspiciously for a moment, before rolling her eyes. She could tell he was still in pain. She didn't know who he thought he was fooling, but it certainly wasn't her. "Go to the ship, Bardock. You're hurt. I'll find the other two."

Bardock looked reluctant to do so, but he knew that Fasha was right. He still hadn't fully recovered from fighting Dodoria. Fasha had tend to his wounds as best as she could on the way here, but he already knew he'd have to spend some time in the Regeneration Chambers as soon as this whole Frieza mess was over and done with. "Fine. Just be careful."

Fasha smirked faintly, and nodded silently. "Yeah."

As soon as Bardock was out of sight, Fasha clicked a button on her scouter and waited patiently for the location of her son to show up. Once it did, she took off in the direction her scouter stated, at high speeds. They needed to hurry up and get back to Planet Vegeta in order to take down Frieza once in for all.

%%%

Fasha halted in mid-air before slowly descending on the ground. With the guidance of her scouter, it didn't take long to find the two. She should have known that they would have stayed in the ship, but hey, as long as she found the two without a problem, she didn't see the need to complain. "Raditz!" Fasha called loudly. "Let's go!"

Almost immediately Raditz and Eighteen came into sight. She smirked, satisfied that the two were okay. "Alright. Let's go. Something came up and - what the hell?" Fasha stopped mid-sentence and sent a scowl in Raditz direction with narrowed eyes. "Why do you smell different?"

"..."

"Raditz!" Fasha barked.

Raditz held his hands up in the defense, lookly mildly irritated. "Eighteen...I... Mother, before you get upset - "

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "We accidentally mated." she answered simply.

Raditz looked at Eighteen with wide eyes. "What the hell, Eighteen?! I was trying to ease into it - "

Fasha looked at the two warily. "I didn't know you two were dating. How long has this been going on?"

Raditz paled. "We weren't."

The purple-eyed Saiyan gritted her teeth at her eldest son. "So it was meant to be a meaningless fling?"

Eighteen nodded. "Basically."

Raditz shot Eighteen a 'shut the fuck up' look to which Eighteen just simply smirked. Raditz turned to face his mother, clearing his throat. "If it means anything, I like her."

"Raditz." Fasha started through clenched teeth. "If we weren't in such a serious situation. I'd beat the hell out of you. Mating isn't temporary. It's permanent." Fasha closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. Kids these days took things so damn light! "This discussion isn't over. As soon as all this crap is taken care of, you and I are going to be in the Sparring Chambers for a while. Let's go."

**A/N:** Once again, a special thanks to Aeternus Rosa and LyraRayne for reviewing last chapter and the previous ones as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Alright to make this work. Kakarott and Vegeta are going to have their powel levels off of Namek when they confronted finally Frieza. If you want me to further explain it to you, then please PM me. I can assure you I have a valid, explanation for this.

Also, please note that Kakarott and Zangya are equal in strength, and Vegeta and Eighteen are equal in strength.

Before this fic even started, I was going to have Eighteen and Kakarott equal in strength and then Zangya and Vegeta equal in strength. But I rather avoid people complaining about how Zangya should be stronger than 18. So I didn't.

This chapter also kinda moves through everything a little fast. But hey, as we all saw, the battle with Frieza on Namek and it's a whole lot to go through. Also, I honestly made a mistake and miscalculated this story. Changing the summary really threw me off, along with other things, and I did too many time skips, I think as well. Since it's far too late to do anything more, I'm just going to continue and end it the best way possible (possibly two or three more chapters). I'm honestly considering deleting this story.

*Planet Vegeta*

Today was the day. It was either do or die. Either they'd emege victorious and once more have their freedom back, or they'd all die trying. Either way, they weren't going down without a fight. As soon as Bardock and Fasha had arrived with Raditz and Eighteen in tow, the King had deemed it best to get prepared for battle immediately, fearing that if they didn't take the opportunity while it was presented, that things could take a turn for the worst. With Bardock's and Bulma's assistance, King Vegeta had came up with a strategy that could possibly prove effective, if everyone did as they were told...

Every Saiyan was standing before King Vegeta in the Dining Hall dressed in their Saiyan armor. The King was well aware that some weren't exactly confident about this rebellion, granted mostly every Saiyan was aware of the rumors that swirled around, claiming the Frieza had a power level over one million. But now was not the time to experience fear, or have second thoughts.

"Everyone's roll in this plan is important, so push whatever hestiation and fear you may have aside!" King Vegeta shouted. "Eighteen and Zangya will go up against Zarbon and Dodoria while Kakarott and Vegeta take on Frieza! The rest of the Saiyans will take on any of Frieza's subordinates, and keep anyone else from interfering! I've already told you your positions, so dismiss and assemble in them now! Kakarott, Vegeta, Zangya, and Eighteen follow me! Fasha should be back with Frieza any minute now!"

%%%

Located in a vast room, which was usually where all of his meetings with Frieza took place, was King Vegeta and Frieza...

"What is it you wished to talk about, Vegeta. I hope you pulled me down here for a valid reason."

"Of course, Lord Frieza." King Vegeta bowed. "I just wanted to alert you that we will no longer do as you wish. You're control over us stops now."

Frieza laughed, as if King's Vegeta's statement was the funniest thing he heard in years, but his laughter soon died when he saw that he was serious. Frieza sneered. "You dare challenge me? Zarbon. Dodoria. Can you believe the nerve of this monkey?"

Zarbon smirked. "He obviously doesn't know what he's up against, Lord Frieza. If I may make a suggestion, I think it's time you got rid of these ungrateful monkey's right now."

"Why yes, Zarbon. I certainly agree." Frieza responded with a smirk on his face. "I think I'll elimate the "King" first."

"Hold it right there, Frieza!" King Vegeta boomed. "Kakarott! Vegeta!"

At King Vegeta's command, the two Saiyans entered in silence, immediately taking there places, standing in between the King and Frieza.

"Oh? What is this?" Frieza inquired curiously as he took in the two Saiyans, amusement evident in his eyes.

Vegeta was first to speak, an arrogant smirk on his features. "Today is the day you regret ever making a mockery of the Saiyans! Especially, me, the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Frieza chuckled, rising to his feet slowly. "You Saiyans were always pathetic. But you, Vegeta, were always the most pathetic out of them all."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, proceeding to step forward, but Kakarott held an arm in front of him. "He's baiting you, Vegeta."

Vegeta swatted Kakarott's arm away angrily, a scowl on his features. "I know that, fool."

"Lord Frieza, allow us to take care of the monkeys." Dodoria called out with a sadistic smirk, his eyes already on Vegeta.

Frieza waved his hand dismissively. "I can handle these two fine. I'll squash them like the pests the are. You two get rid of the other monkeys."

Zarbon and Dodoria both exited without another word, proceeding on carrying on Frieza instructions.

Until two female Saiyans cut off their path, effectively blocking them from going any further. Eighteen was first to speak, and make herself known. "You two won't be going anywhere."

Zangya smirked, "I hate to say it, but Blondie's right. "

Zarbon smiled. "Is that so? Well I beg to differ."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for pointless chatter. "I'll take the pink blob." She offered.

"The pink blob" shot her a expression with a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Why you - "

Zangya shrugged. "Just take the blob else where, then. I won't be able to fight with him taking up the whole damn corridor."

Dodoria scowled at her, trembling with rage, but before he could say or do anything, he was suddenly sent flying outside through one of the plethora of windows plastered throughout the sides of the corridor with a hard kick. Eighteen immediately followed after him, and sent him plummeting to the ground at high speeds with a double axe handle. Dodoria managed to right himself mid-air just before he fell, staring up at her in disbelief. "Last time I checked, you and Vegeta were on par in terms of strength, and I've always been stronger than Vegeta, which means - "

Eighteen cut him off with a kick to the face, resulting in him stumbling backwards. "You're getting annoying. I never did like you."

Dodoria clutched his face with both hands, growling in anger before charging at Eighteen, throwing a series of punches, that didn't seem capable of landing. With each punch he missed, his anger and frustration seemingly increased. "How did you get so strong?! You were nothing compared to me, last time I checked."

Eighteen smirked, easily dodging a kick before delivering a round house kick, followed by a punch to the stomach. "We've been training for this day."

Dodoria gasped in pain, hunched over grasping his stomach. "But your power levels never changed!"

Eighteen's smirk widened. "Kakarott figured out a way to lower our ki. We've been doing it ever since."

Dodoria eyes widened in shock, as he processed everything Eighteen was saying. Suddenly, he took to the sky, planning on getting Eighteen off his tail before heading back to Frieza. Eighteen just simply smirked, giving chase before phasing in front of him, causing him to halt mid-air. Deciding to end this, since he was getting bored and not much of a challenge, Eighteen raised an hand, a powerful orb forming before releasing it, obliterating him completely.

Eighteen raised an eyebrow and looked down when she heard the cheers of the Saiyans. She hadn't realize he went this far off. Ignoring the cheers of the Saiyans, she wordlessly took off, heading for Zangya to see if she finished with her trash yet.

###

"Is this all you two have?" Frieza threw his head back, laughing cruelly at the two Saiyans in front of him. After Vegeta foolishly stated that he would only fight him in his true and strongest form, Frieza obliged. He'd honestly never seen pests want to die this badly. Vegeta was struggling to stand up, staring at him defiantly. Kakarott on the only hand, was breathing heavily, but he looked as if he was on the verge of passing out.

_Damn. It's no use. If Vegeta wouldn't have - _Kakarott ceased his train of thought. No, he couldn't blame Vegeta. That was just his nature. He had to figure what to do, or it wouldn't end good for any Saiyan. But what could he do? His Kamehameha was ineffective, Vegeta's Galick Gun just wasn't cutting it either. Kakarott clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Oh? What's this? I believe it's time to end you."

Frieza raised his finger and pointed in Kakarott's direction. "Die!"

Before Kakarott could even realize what was happening next, he felt himself being shoved out of the way, and with wide eyes, he took in the person that came to his aid, whom was now falling to the floor, landing with a heavy thud: Chi-Chi.


	14. Chapter 14

And to think that they had finally gotten together several days ago. Kakarott gritted his teeth, his fists clenched in anger. Chi-Chi was his best friend, his mate, she was his everything, and he failed her. He failed to protect her. He was vaguely aware that Frieza had said something, but whether or not it was directed towards him, he wasn't sure, all he could think about was Chi-Chi, and the image of Frieza's death beam shooting through her chest.

Kakarott let out a battle cry, as a surge of powerful emotions swirled and swelled withing him, seemingly giving him a sudden burst of power he hadn't known he contained. That last thing he heard before his fist collided with Frieza's face was Vegeta muttering something about 'the legends' being true.

###

"It seems you had no problem taking on Zarbon."

Zangya smirked tauntingly, running a hand through her orange, curly hair. "Of course not, _I_ am stronger than you, after all. How long did it take you to defeat Dodoria, hmm?"

Eighteen shrugged, ignoring the fact that Zangya was attempting to bait her. "Not long.

"Hmph. We should probably see if Kakarott and Vegeta need help in taking Frieza down."

"King Vegeta ordered us different assignments. We've completed ours, they need to complete theirs. Do what you want, but I'm reporting my success to the King."

Zangya rolled her eyes, but followed after Eighteen, whom had proceeded to walk off after her last statement. During the whole trek to King Vegeta, Zangya couldn't help but wonder why Eighteen was acting if she hadn't nearly humiliated her in the Primary Training Chambers. So, instead of musing on that thought, she asked her, feigning indifference.

Eighteen smirked, suddenly halting before turning around to face Zanya. "I already got you back."

Zangya looked at Eighteen in confusion, not understanding what she was saying. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What are you talking back?"

Eighteen's smirk widened. "I'm Raditz's mate."

Zangya's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. There was just no way. She had to be lying. Raditz never showed any interest in Eighteen and vice versa. Unless something occurred on their mission, but that just wasn't possible, right? She made it obvious that she wanted Raditz and - Her thoughts ceased when Eighteen showed her bite mark, and then whatever doubt Zangya had, left when she also vaguely noticed that Eighteen's smell was slightly different...and smelled awfully familiar. Like Raditz.

Zangya released a scream of frustration.

###

Vegeta stared on in disbelief and shock as he watched Kakarott strike blow after blow on Frieza as if it was nothing. He just couldn't believe that the legends were actually true. He was honestly beginning to think that it was all a lie. He has been training constantly; he practically trained every chance he got, and the fact that he hadn't ascended like the legends stated bothered him, and it constantly ate him...

And the fact that Kakarott had ascended before he got the chance to, made him angry. It was like a slap in the face. He trained just as hard as Kakarott, if not harder. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, becoming a Super Saiyan was his birthright, not Kakarott's. Kakarott wasn't even born as an Elite Saiyan! Kakarott was merely a Third Class Saiyan with First Class privileges! Nothing more, nothing less!

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily, his thoughts continuing to swirl. Frieza should begging for his mercy! It should be him overpowering him, and defeating him! Not Kakarott! He growled, his shoulders shaking, as he watched his rival easily take on Frieza. That should be _him_!

If that blasted woman would have made his Gravity machine when he first asked, then none of this would have happened!

Vegeta watched on in envy and pure anger as Kakarott delivered the final blow, ceasing Frieza's existence.

* * *

{Epilogue, 2 weeks later}

Two weeks had passed since Frieza met his fate. Even now, the fact that they were no longer under Frieza's control was surreal. Many casualties had occurred for the Saiyans that went up against Frieza's subordinates, but that was to be expected. Every Saiyan was well aware that not everyone would make it out of this alive. There was just no way...

Chi-Chi had been in the Regeneration Chambers for nearly a week, but she was well alive, and of course, Kakarott stayed by her side everyday, much to Vegeta's dismay, whom wanted nothing more than to ascend now more than ever (which he couldn't do if Kakarott was too busy worrying over his mate.)

Raditz, on the other hand, had convinced Eighteen to move in with him, seeing as they were now mated, which was permanent, and things were going pretty good for them (if one could call countless arguments and insults good), but unfortunately for Raditz, his mother wasn't quite done with him...

*Sparring Chambers*

"You think just because you asked her to move in with you, that the fact that you accidentally mated with her isn't a big deal?"

Raditz dodged a punch, scowling as he mentally cursed himself. He honestly didn't plan on telling his mother that he and Eighteen had mated until he was sure they loved each other, which would most likely be a long time (which was the point). His mother was a firm believer in the 'mate if you're inlove' thing. And it wasn't like it was his damn fault anyway. How the hell was he suppose to know that they were going to end up as mates?

A hard kick to the side, kicked him out of his thoughts, and he grimaced slightly. His mother had made it very clear that he was only suppose to dodge, while she of course delivered the beating.

He'd been going through this for two weeks now, and he was just more than ready for this to be over. And that damn Eighteen...

Raditz spared a glance in her direction, only to see her smirking at him, seemingly enjoying the show. He growled. As soon as this was over, he was going to make sure -

Fasha delivered a hard punch to Raditz gut, knocking him out of his thoughts once more.

_Damn. What the hell did I get myself into?_

**A/N: **Well, this is officially it for this story. I'm not satisfied with it, honestly. This should have been much better. Well, it could have been better.. but I have other incomplete stories to work on, so I won't have time to start revising this story immediately, but it will get re-written. That's for sure. This story is officially complete and is officially under construction. A huge thanks to Aeternus Rosa and LyraRayne who have been nothing but supportive. Thanks, a lot. It's really appreciated.


End file.
